YuGiOh! 5D's: Tomorrow's Highway
by Silent Swordmaster
Summary: Season 2 has ended with the duel between Team 5D's and Team New World. A few changes have been made. Now continuing the story as if there were a third season. Yliaster is on the move again but what are they up to? And who is pulling the strings this time?
1. Preface

**So I was disappointed with the writers of 5D's for a few reasons:**

1. The show deserved another season at least.

2. The thing I think we were all bummed about, Akiza not confessing to Yusei.

3. There were a few loose ends that didn't get tied up. ie: Who was the dude who told Roman to look into the Ener-D?

4. Yliaster never seemed like a real organization. It was Goodwin and the 3 Pure Nobles. We never saw anything else about it. On top of that, Goodwin's Yliaster and Z-ONE's Yliaster seemed like two very different things. Jakob mentioned that Yliaster had powerful people on their payroll so where were they?

5. It was very odd seeing the ancient power of the Crimson Dragon in battle with robots from the future.

**So the purpose here is to rewrite a few details according to what I, and I think a lot of people, would have liked to see, then start what would have been Season 3. Here's how last season ended, including the things I changed:**

1. Sherry didn't get sucked into the Infinity Vortex. That plot device is best saved for later.

2. Team New World dueled Team 5D's and lost the WRGP finals but when Aporia exploded, the Circuit never completed and the Arc Cradle didn't appear.

3. Leo has not yet gotten his mark. Don't worry, it will happen.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1  
><strong>_

Yusei walked over to the window and looked out over New Domino City, the dueling capital of the world. He could see the city rebuilding from the damage that Aporia had dealt during the WRGP finals. That was two weeks ago but Yusei still had nightmares about that duel.

"What's up, mate?" came a voice from behind Yusei. He turned his head and saw his best friend Jack come out of his room.

"Morning," he said glumly.

"Still thinking about the Grand Prix?" Jack asked, noticing Yusei's gloomy expression.

"Yeah," Yusei sighed. "I can't get Aporia out of my head."

"Hm..." Jack grunted as he sat down in an armchair and opened a newspaper. Yusei glanced at the headline that read "KaibaCorp to Sponsor New Dueling Tournament."

"Are you looking to enter?" Yusei asked his friend.

"What?" Jack asked before looking at the headline and realizing what Yusei was asking. "Yusei, the Grand Prix was two weeks ago! I love dueling but I don't have the energy to go for another big tournament. I don't think you or Crow do either. Besides, this is a tournament for Duel Academy graduates. Too easy for us."

"I'm surprised at you, Jack. I figured making it big again in dueling would give you a reason to show your dueling abilities to everybody," Yusei said candidly.

"I know I can be boastful, Yusei," Jack said with honesty. "But after almost having my home and my friends taken from me, I feel I appreciate what I have a lot more."

Yusei could sense that perhaps the WRGP had changed Jack a bit, but part of that might have been that they could afford halfway decent coffee now. The prize money had been enough for Yusei, Jack, and Crow to rent a place in the Tops right next door to Leo and Luna. The twins and Akiza refused to take any of the prize money since they knew the boys needed it most and their families had money to spare. As for Bruno, he took a little bit of it with him, but not nearly as much as Yusei wanted him to take.

**Two weeks earlier...**

_Team 5D's watched as Bruno mounted his small duel runner. "Well, I guess this is it, guys._

_"You really have to go?" Yusei asked._

_"Yeah! You're like the best mechanic in the world!" Leo said._

_"And one of the team!" Crow added._

_"Thanks guys. I've gotten everything I ever dreamed of being a part of Team 5D's," Bruno said happily but then frowned, "at least what I think I've dreamed of."_

_"You're talking about your memories, aren't you?" Yusei asked._

_"Yeah. It's the one thing I haven't accomplished since I met you guys," Bruno said with disappointment in his voice. "I know the answers are out there somewhere. I just need to go out and look."_

_"Where will you go?" Luna asked._

_"Oh, I don't know. Oh sure, I'll miss all of you but knowing those marks on your arms, you're going to have to save the world again at some point and I think once is enough for me." Bruno revved his engine and took one last look at his team. "Don't worry guys," he said smiling. "I'll be back for the next WRGP if not sooner so don't forget about me just yet." He then sped off as fast as the little runner would carry him. _

**Presently...**

Yusei's thoughts drifted from one teammate to another. "You know, Akiza graduates at the end of this term," Yusei noted.

"Ah, that's right. You planning anything special?" Jack asked with a devilish smile.

"What?" Yusei asked surprised.

"You're her best friend," Jack paused, "aren't you?" Yusei could tell this was Jack's way of asking if he liked her or not. There was no point in trying to sidestep this.

"Lately I feel..." Yusei began then sighed, "I don't know what I feel."

"Sounds to me like I was right about you two from the beginning," Jack said.

"Huh? Right about us?" Yusei asked, completely perplexed.

"Remember when you got kidnapped and thrown in the back of a truck," Jack began, "and Akiza came to your rescue?"

"Yeah," Yusei said, still confused, "what about it?"

"While you were missing, she got really anxious and worked-up about it. I pointed it out to her and she nearly bit my head off!"

"I fail to see where you're going with this, Jack."

"Look Yusei, my point is that the entire time, she was really worried about you. I don't think she would've acted like that for me or Crow. You're special to her. That's what I'm saying."

"You think?" Yusei asked.

"I know." Jack said then stood up suddenly. "Let's you and me go have ourselves a turbo duel."

"Really, Jack?"

"Oh, come on! When was the last time we had a duel?"

"I guess right before the Grand Prix premiere..."

"That doesn't count. Remember? That was when you were focused on not Synchro Summoning anything."

"That means we haven't dueled since the Fortune Cup."

"That's about two bloody years ago, Yusei! Too long in my book. In any case, I think this is exactly what you need to cheer up a bit."

"Turbo duels? What's all the yelling about?" asked a groggy Crow as he stepped out from his room.

"Ah, good morning mate," Jack said. "Yusei and I are going to duel today."

"Really? It's about time! You two haven't dueled in forever!" Crow said, now fully awake and excited.

"I want to add some stakes to this duel," Jack declared. If I win, Yusei, go ask Akiza on a date. I think that will do you both some good," Jack said.

"All right, Jack," Yusei grinned, "but if I win, you have to find a job."

"Piece of cake," Jack accepted.

"I don't know, Jack," Crow warned. "We tried this once before and you couldn't keep a single one!" Jack recalled the time he spent two whole days doing no less than ten different jobs, all of which he was fired from fairly quickly.

"Well even if I do lose, I'm prepared to accept that challenge," Jack said confidently.

"You had better be," Yusei said with his trademark small smile.

"See?" Jack pointed out, "You're feeling better already!"

* * *

><p>While Crow went next door to tell the twins that a duel was to take place later today, Yusei went into his room and pulled out his cell phone. He was just going to call Akiza to tell her he'd be dueling later and wanted to invite her but for some reason, he always felt reluctant to do so. Yusei noticed that he got nervous when he was around her, even just talking on the phone, but he always did his best to hide it. He punched in her number and waited for her to pick up.<p>

"Hello?" Yusei's heart skipped a beat when he heard her voice.

"Akiza, it's me."

"Hey, Yusei. What's up?" she sounded like she was in a good mood.

"Jack and I are having a duel today. Want to come watch us?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Yusei. I'm with my study group all day today. We need to be ready for finals."

"Oh," Yusei said. "Sorry. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah, definitely."

"Okay, Akiza. I'll see you soon."

"Bye, Yusei." She hung up. Yusei breathed a sigh of relief. He managed to keep his cool that time but his heart was racing.

"Well, better get suited up," he thought.

* * *

><p>Jack had told Yusei they would duel at the stadium instead of on the combat lanes. When Yusei asked why, Jack said he invited a few people to come watch.<p>

"Always wanting to show off," Yusei muttered as he sped down the highway toward the stadium. Then again, Yusei couldn't really blame Jack. He loved dueling and was really good at it. Just then, Yusei's monitor flashed. Jack's face appeared on the screen.

"Yusei," he said. "I forgot. The stadium's closed for renovations. We'll have to find somewhere else."

"Can't we just use the combat lanes?" Yusei asked. "That's what they're there for."

"I told you I invited a few people to watch us," Jack reminded him. "They can't stand on the combat lanes now can they?"

"Where should we go then?" Yusei asked impatiently.

"Duel Academy," Jack said. "They have a turbo track and nobody will be using it because students are studying for finals."

"Akiza will be at Duel Academy," Yusei thought to himself. "Alright. Turning back toward Duel Academy," he said to Jack.

"See ya there, mate." Jack signed off.

* * *

><p>When Yusei pulled up into the Duel Academy parking lot, he saw Jack standing next to his runner waiting for him. "Thought you said you invited people," Yusei remarked.<p>

"I did," Jack replied, "but we need the school's permission before we can use their track."

"What makes you think we'll get it?"

"Yusei, we won the WRGP! Who's going to say 'no' to us?"

"Please tell me you have bribe money," Yusei joked.

"That's not funny, mate."

The boys went into the main office and the female student sitting at the front desk recognized both of them. She stood up and shouted "OH MY GOD!"

Jack covered his ears and yelled "A little louder please! I don't think I went _completely_ deaf there!"

"Sorry, but Yusei Fudo AND Jack Atlas here! It's so exciting!" she squealed. She then quickly composed herself. "What can I help you with, gentlemen?"

"Who do we talk to about permission to use the track for a turbo duel?" Yusei asked.

"You want to turbo duel here? That's awesome! Let me check with the chancellor." She ran off down a hall. A minute later, she came back accompanied by the chancellor of Duel Academy. Yusei met him once before when Rudolph Heitmann wanted to expel Leo and Luna's entire class for using low-level monsters in duels.

"Ah, Yusei Fudo," the chancellor greeted him. "It's been a while."

"Chancellor," Yusei greeted back. "Good to see you."

"What can I do for you boys?" the chancellor asked.

"We were hoping we could use Duel Academy's racetrack for a turbo duel," Yusei said.

"I think I can arrange that. After all, I still owe you for the incident with Heitmann," the chancellor said.

"Sure thing. We'll call it even," Yusei replied.

"The students have been studying hard all week. I think they deserve a little break," the chancellor said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to announce your match to the whole school so everyone can see it."

"Well Jack," Yusei said, " you wanted an audience and now you've got one."

"There's nothing wrong with that is there? We both have talent! Why shouldn't we show it off?"

* * *

><p>Akiza was with her study group working hard at some high level physics. "Cliff, momentum is the product of mass and velocity right?" she asked one of her study partners.<p>

"Yup! See, this stuff isn't so bad," Cliff replied. "I think you'll do fine on the test."

"Maybe I can ask Yusei to give me some more tips," she thought. Before the WRGP kicked off, Yusei always made time to help out Akiza with complicated sciences. Since then, he had been so busy that he never had any time and she eventually just kept studying on her own. Just as Akiza was getting deeper in thought, the PA jolted her out of her trance.

"Attention all Duel Academy students!" came the voice from the speaker. "This is your chancellor here to congratulate you for all your hard work in studying for finals next week, but why not take a break? We have two prestigious guests waiting for you at the racetrack. Head there now or you'll miss out."

"Prestigious guests? Racetrack?" Akiza wondered what was going on.

"Awww yeah!" Cliff jumped up. "I bet there's a turbo duel going on!" He grabbed his books, haphazardly shoved them into his bag and ran off in the direction of the track. "Come on, guys!" he yelled back. Akiza's group raced after cliff. She reluctantly followed.

"I guess a break wouldn't hurt."

* * *

><p>The bleachers filled up quickly. All the students were waiting for the prestigious guests to show up. Luna saw Akiza and waved to her. "Akiza! Up here! We saved you a seat!" she yelled. Akiza smiled and headed up to sit next to Luna, Leo, and Crow.<p>

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"You'll see in a minute," Crow replied.

"Look! There they are!" yelled Leo. Sure enough, through the entrance to the racetrack came two duel runners, one red and one white. They sped down the track and the crowd stared in disbelief for a few seconds before letting out a roar of cheering. Yusei and Jack took their starting positions and readied their runners for duel mode.

Jack looked up at the audience and yelled "Who's ready for me and Yusei to show you how to really tear up the track?" A thunderous roar came from the audience yet again.

"No way," Akiza said.

"Way," Crow retorted. "Jack wanted to have an audience and the stadium was closed so they came here."

"I don't blame him!" Leo said excitedly. "Yusei and Jack haven't dueled in forever! This is gonna be awesome!"

"GOOOOO JAAAAACK!" came three girlish voices from higher up in the stands. The rest of Team 5D's looked behind them and saw Mina, Carly, and Stephanie all cheering Jack's name.

"Sheesh," Crow muttered. "Do they ever let up?"

* * *

><p>"All right, Yusei. It's time!" Jack declared.<p>

"Yeah, let's do it, Jack!" Yusei said back.

"Activate _Speed World 2_!" they yelled in unison. With the field spells set, the timer began counting down and when the final counter was up, Yusei and Jack took off. The crowd cheered at the speed with which they set off at. Yusei kept on the inside as they came up on the first turn. Yusei sped up to reach it, slowed down to drift a little, then gunned it to make the turn complete before Jack did.

"Looks like the first move's yours, Yusei," Jack conceded. They drew their hands.

"LET'S DUEL!" **Yusei(4000) / Jack(4000)**

"My draw!" Yusei yelled. **Yusei[1] / Jack[1]** "I summon _Max Warrior(1800/800)_! Next I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"I see," Jack said, "but now it's MY turn!" **Yusei[2] / Jack[2]** "Since you have monsters and I don't, I can summon _Vice Dragon(2000/2400)_ from my hand! But as you know, if I do this, its attack and defense get cut in half _(1000/1200)_! Next I summon _Dark Resonator(1300/300)_! Then I tune my Level 3 _Dark Resonator_ with my Level 5 _Vice Dragon_! _(3 + 5 = 8)_ "I Synchro Summon _RED DRAGON ARCHFIEND(3000/2500)_!" Yusei watched as Jack's Signer Dragon emerged from a bath of fire, ready to strike him down. "Ready, Yusei? Because Archfiend is gonna tear your warrior to shreds! _Red Dragon Archfiend_, attack with Absolute Powerforce!" Flames engulfed the dragon's right hand as it lunged toward _Max Warrior_.

"Sorry Jack," Yusei remarked, "but you'll have to do better than that to damage me. I activate the trap _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_!" Yusei's trap card sprang up and a small scarecrow made of junk took the hit from _Red Dragon Archfiend_, saving _Max_ _Warrior_. "Now your attack is negated and I get to place it face down again!" _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ laid itself face down again.

"In that case, I'll lay two face-downs and call it quits," Jack finished.

"Then it's my turn again!" Yusei drew. **Yusei[3] / Jack[3]** "I activate the _Speed Spell-Angel Baton_! Now I can draw two cards as long as I discard one. Next I summon _Junk Synchron(1300/500)_! And with his effect, I can bring a Level 2 or below monster back from my Graveyard. I choose _Speed Warrior(900/400)_! Now I can tune Level 3 _Junk Synchron_ with Level 2 _Speed Warrior_! I Synchro Summon _JUNK WARRIOR(2300/1300)_!"

"Very good, Yusei but _Junk Warrior_ can't match _Red Dragon Archfiend's_ attack points!" Jack reminded him.

"Maybe not," Yusei said, "but if I play the _Speed Spell-Silver Contrails_, I can give _Junk Warrior _1000 more attack points. _(3300/1300)_ Attack _Red Dragon Archfiend_ with Scrap Fist!"

"Sorry, Yusei but I can't let you do that!" Jack yelled. "I activate the Trap Card _Mirror Force_! This will destroy all of your attack position monsters, so that's_ Junk Warrior_ AND _Max Warrior_!" A protective barrier formed around _Red Dragon Archfiend_ ready to deflect _Junk Warrior's_ fist.

"I saw that coming Jack, so I prepared a surprise of my own. I activate _Starlight Road_! Now I can save my monsters from destruction, negate _Mirror Force_, and summon _Stardust Dragon(2500/2000)_ to the field!" The mirror barrier around Jack's dragon disappeared and _Junk Warrior_ readied another attack. This one hit, and _Red Dragon Archfiend_ was sent to the Graveyard.

**Yusei(4000) / Jack(3700)**

As Jack's Signer Dragon was banished, Yusei's proudly rose to take flight. "Both _Stardust Dragon_ and _Max Warrior_ still have their attacks. I'd brace myself if I were you, Jack!"

"If Yusei thinks I'm going down now," Jack thought, "he's sorely mistaken!"

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Yusei [2] (4000) / Jack [3] (3700)**

Jack's field was clear except for one card face down on his field. Yusei, on the other hand, had _Junk Warrior_, _Max Warrior_, and _Stardust Dragon_ out and only Junk Warrior had attacked. "_Stardust Dragon_! Take a bite out of Jack's Life Points! Cosmic Flare!" Stardust burst from _Stardust Dragon's_ mouth and shot right at Jack.

"Yusei, if you thought it would be that easy to beat me, you don't know me at all! I activate the special ability of _Battle Fader(0/0)_ in my hand! Since you attacked me directly, I can summon it to the field and end the Battle Phase!"

"If that's the case, then I place one card face down and end my turn!" Yusei finished.

"Then it's my draw," Jack declared, "and _Junk Warrior's_ attack points return to normal!" _(2300/1300)_

**Yusei [3] / Jack [4]**

"Whoa," Leo said bewildered. "I thought it might have been over then."

"One thing you need to remember about Jack," Crow said, "is to never ever underestimate him."

"Let's kick this turbo duel into overdrive!" Jack yelled. "I activate the _Speed Spell-Overboost_! Now I can gain 4 speed counters as long as I lower them to 1 next turn."

**Yusei [3] / Jack [8]**

"I release _Battle Fader_ to Advance Summon _Power Invader(2200/0)_ from my hand! Next, I activate my Trap Card! Go _Call of the Haunted_! Now I can resurrect my _Red Dragon Archfiend_!" Jack's Signer Dragon loomed before Yusei and let out a mighty roar. "Archfiend! Attack _Junk Warrior_! Go Absolute Powerforce!"

"I activate _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_!" Yusei's Trap Card flipped face up and the junk scarecrow shot out and blocked the dragon's giant fiery fist.

"Well I'm not done yet!" Jack declared. "_Power Invader_! Attack _Max Warrior_!"

**Yusei(3600)/Jack(3700)**

"Now I activate the effect of _Speed World 2_!" Jack yelled. "I've got a Speed Spell in my hand," Jack showed Yusei his _Speed Spell-The End of the Storm_, "So by giving up 4 Speed Counters twice, I can deal 1600 points of damage to you, Yusei!"

**Yusei(2000)/Jack(3700)**

"Oh no!" Akiza gasped. "Jack just took out half of Yusei's Life Points in only one turn!"

"And who knows what else he's planning," Luna added.

"With that, I set a card face down and end my turn," Jack finished.

"My turn then, Jack," Yusei said as he drew, "and I'm going to make it count!"

**Yusei[4]/Jack[1]**

"Jack's playing true to his style," Yusei thought. "He's burning me with _Speed World 2_ and pummeling me with his most powerful monsters. I managed to hold on to _Junk Warrior_ and _Stardust Dragon_ for now but I need something that will let me turn this duel around." Yusei looked at the card he just drew. "YES!" he thought. "All right, Jack! Get ready! I summon _Turbo Synchron(100/500)_!"

"I think I can see where Yusei is going with this," Jack thought.

"Now I think I'll tune my _Turbo Synchron_ with _Junk Warrior_! Now I can summon out _Turbo Warrior(2500/1500)_!" The red warrior appeared and readied itself for battle. "Jack, I think you remember Turbo Warrior's special ability: if he attacks a Level 6 or higher Synchro Monster, that monster's attack points are cut in half!" _(1500/2500)_ "_Turbo Warrior_! Take down _Red Dragon Archfiend_!" Yusei commanded. Turbo Warrior flew straight at Jack's weakened dragon with its fist ready to strike. One punch and _Red Dragon Archfiend_ was brought down for a second time.

**Yusei(2000)/Jack(2700)**

"I'm not done yet, Jack!" Yusei declared. "_Stardust Dragon_! Take out _Power Invader_!" Yusei's dragon blew its breath at Jack's fiend, banishing it to the Graveyard.

**Yusei(2000)/Jack(2400)**

"I end my turn!"

"Nice!" Leo exclaimed. "Yusei's just about evened it up!"

"Let's just hope it lasts," Luna added.

"Good job, Yusei!" Jack said. "I haven't had this much fun in a really long time!"

"Glad you're enjoying yourself."

"But I don't plan on losing just yet! I activate the Trap Card _Slip Stream_! Now it'll be my turn in a second and when that happens, I'll gain enough Speed Counters to match yours! My draw!"

**Yusei [5] / Jack [5]**

"Since I have 5 Speed Counters, I can activate the _Speed Spell-Stardust Shimmer_! Now I can remove monsters in my graveyard whose levels match a Dragon-type Synchro Monster in my Graveyard! I remove Dark Resonator and Vice Dragon and bring back _Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2500)_!"

"He doesn't stay down easily," Yusei said.

"Next, since I control a Level 8 Synchro Monster, I can summon _Creation Resonator(800/600)_ from my hand! Next, I summon Barrier Resonator(300/800) to the field!"

"Oh no," Yusei said.

"You know what this means, Yusei!" Jack yelled. "My ultimate monster will rise!" Jack's mark began to glow and his eyes turned bright red. Everyone knew what this meant. They had seen Jack unleash his ultimate power during the WRGP. Jack's admirers leaped out of their seats to cheer for him, and Mina, Carly, and Stephanie were no exception.

"YAAAAYYY JAAAACK!" they yelled.

"My very soul is on fire, Yusei! I Double Tune _Creation Resonator_ and _Barrier Resonator_ with _Red Dragon Archfiend_!"

"Here it comes!" Yusei braced himself.

"I Synchro Summon _RED NOVA DRAGON(3500/3000)_!" Jack's ultimate monster descended in a bath of fire and let out a mighty roar. Jack's mark glowed as intensely as ever.

"He did it," Yusei said to himself. Everyone in the audience stared in awe of Jack's dragon.

"I'm sure you know that Red Nova Dragon gains 500 attack points for every tuner monster in my Graveyard." _(4500/3000)_

"Great," Yusei thought, "now it's even more powerful."

"I know you still have _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ face down so I won't attack this turn. Instead, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn," Jack declared. "Your move."

"Jack has to be planning something big with those cards he just played," Yusei thought. "He knows his attack will get negated. I guess it all now depends on what I draw." Yusei drew his card. "Hopefully I can make use of this."

**Yusei[6]/Jack[6]**

"All right, Jack! I activate the _Speed Spell-Angel Baton_! Now I can draw two cards, one to keep and one to discard." Yusei drew two cards from his deck. They were _Sonic Chick(300/300)_ and _Speed Spell-Deceased Synchron_. Yusei knew what to do now. If Jack would summon his ultimate monster, Yusei would counter with his. He sent _Sonic Chick_ to the Graveyard. "Now, since I have 5 Speed Counters, I can play the _Speed Spell-Deceased Synchron_! Now I can remove monsters in my Graveyard and use them to Synchro Summon something new! I remove _Turbo Synchron_ and _Sonic Chick_ and tune them together! I Synchro Summon _Formula Synchron(200/1500)_!"

"This is what I've been waiting for!" Jack thought.

"I activate _Formula Synchron's_ ability! Now I can draw another card!"

"Heh," Jack smirked. "I know where you're going with this, Yusei. Bring it!"

Yusei's Dragon Mark began to glow and Yusei could feel the world slipping away as speed became one with him. Yusei could feel the marks of his friends lending him their support. Even Jack, who he was now competing with, gave his support to Yusei's next move. He could feel even stronger feelings, however, from another Signer. It wasn't Crow or Luna. "Akiza?" Yusei asked her with his mind. "Her mind replied with a warm and calming yet encouraging sensation. Everything was so clear, he could feel her thoughts inside his head. "You really want me to win, don't you?" he asked her. He then felt another feeling of warmth and took that as a 'yes'. Yusei went to work. "My mind is clear, Jack."

"I've been waiting for this!" Jack said excitedly. "Let's do it!"

"I tune _Formula Synchron_ with _Stardust Dragon_!" Yusei's speed far outmatched Jack's. "Go! Accel Synchro!" Yusei and his monsters vanished. Jack kept going and within another second, Yusei reappeared behind him with a new monster. "I Accel Synchro Summon the Shooting Star Dragon!"

The crowd cheered at Yusei's ultimate monster. "He did it," Akiza whispered relieved.

Crow glanced at her. "You okay, Akiza?"

"Huh?" she looked up. "Yeah! Fine. Just glad Yusei was able to pull that combo off."

"You know, Yusei and Jack are my best friends so I can't really choose who I root for. I just keep hoping that they both do well," Crow said before looking back at Akiza. "You, on the other hand, have no problem choosing who to root for, I think."

"What? What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, but I'm not gonna press it any further. Let's just watch the duel."

Yusei pressed his attack. "I activate _Turbo Warrior's_ ability! Now I can halve the attack points of _Red Nova Dragon_ when I attack it! Go Turbo Warrior! Attack!" (_2250/3000)_

"Sorry, Yusei. I'm ready for that! I activate the Trap Card _Minimize_! Now I can reduce Turbo Warrior's attack points by 1000 and its level by 1!" _(L:5/1500/1500)_ "Red Nova Dragon! Counterattack with Burning Soul! Jack's dragon collided with Yusei's warrior and utterly destroyed it.

**Yusei(1250)/Jack(2400)**

"And now, Red Nova Dragon's attack points return to normal! _(4500/3000)_

"That was his plan the entire time," Yusei thought. "He knew he couldn't get past _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_ so he baited me into attacking him."

"Well, Yusei?" Jack prompted. "Anything left to do?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"And I'll activate the _Dust Tornado_ Trap Card!" Jack declared. "I think I'll use it to destroy _Scrap-Iron Scarecrow_!" Yusei's card was blown away by a strong whirlwind. "Now you can't stop my attacks, Yusei! Now it's my turn!"

**Yusei[7]/Jack[7]**

_"Red Nova Dragon_! Attack _Shooting Star Dragon_ with Burning Soul!"

"Sorry Jack but your attack stops right there! I activate _Security Orb_! Now I can switch _Red Nova Dragon_ into Defense Mode."

"Fine then, you've survived another round, but before I'm done, I'm giving up 4 Speed Counters to slam you with 800 points of damage!" Jack said.

**Yusei(450)/Jack(2400)**

"Your move!"

**Yusei[8]/Jack[4]**

"Yes it is," Yusei said. "I activate the effect of _Shooting Star Dragon_! Now I can check the top 5 cards of my deck and for however many are Tuners, I can attack you that many times!"

"Go ahead, Yusei!"

Yusei drew his first card. It was _Turret Warrior_. "Not what I need," Yusei thought. He drew again. This card was _Damage Eater_. "Come on! I need a tuner!" He drew a third time. "Come on..." Yusei thought. He looked at the card. It was _Hyper Synchron_. "All right!" He thought. If he could draw one more tuner, he could win. He drew a fourth time. "_Iron Resolve_! No!" This was his last chance. He felt his mark glow. He felt the power of the Crimson Dragon course through him. The power of the Signers gathered within him and propelled him forward. He felt the feelings of his friends, his opponent, and most strongly, Akiza. Yusei felt no more fear.

He drew.

Yusei drew _Majestic Dragon_.

"YES!" Yusei yelled out loud. "I have 2 Tuners, Jack. I can attack you twice!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" he asked.

"Nothing at all! _Shooting Star Dragon_! Attack with Falling Star Slam!" _Shooting Star Dragon_ became two dragons and one headed straight for Jack's dragon.

"It won't be that easy, Yusei. I can remove _Red Nova Dragon_ from play to negate one of your attacks!" The red dragon disappeared.

"Maybe, Jack," Yusei replied, "but you've left yourself wide open for my other attack!"

"Yes I have," Jack admitted, "and I may lose this duel, but at least I can say that I did the honorable thing and protected my dragon from harm!" The crowd fell silent.

"Jack," Yusei thought, "you really have changed, haven't you?"

"Go ahead, Yusei. Finish me off. I accept this defeat."

"As you wish. _Shooting Star Dragon_! Deliver the final blow!" The white dragon climbed high and then took a rapid dive straight at Jack. The whirlwind spun Jack around a few times before subsiding and Jack's runner shut down.

**Yusei(450)/Jack(0)**

Yusei stopped and dismounted. Jack did the same. They looked at each other for a moment, then clasped fists. The crowd cheered. "Jack, that was the best duel I've ever had."

"Same here, mate. Great job. I suppose now that I lost, I should try to find a job."

"You know Jack, I won't really hold you to that."

"It may interest you to know that I applied for one three days ago."

"Really?"

"That's why accepted your terms."

"What's the..."

"I'll tell you later. We've got company." Sure enought the rest of Team 5D's was running toward them.

"Nice going, Yusei!" Crow congratulated his friend with a high five and a slap on the back.

"Yay Yusei!" the twins yelled as they hugged him.

"Hey!" Jack yelled. "I put up a good fight, didn't I?"

Leo and Luna looked a bit guilty. "You did really great, Jack!" Luna said.

"So I don't get a hug because I lost?" Jack demanded.

"Aw, Jack," Crow teased. "You're just a big softie."

"I'll give you a hug, Jack!" Mina shouted.

"No, I will!" Carly shouted.

"No, me!" Stephanie tried to push past the two of them. The three women then got in a huge fight. Jack sighed.

Yusei chuckled and then turned around. Akiza was standing right there smiling. "That was a great duel, Yusei. Thanks for the surprise."

"You should thank your chancellor. It was all his idea," Yusei said.

"Maybe I will. Oh, but it looks like people are starting to file out of here."

"Akiza!" she heard Cliff yell from a distance. "Are we gonna study some more or what?"

"I should get going but it was good to see you here. Thanks for brightening my day," she said.

"My pleasure," Yusei replied. Akiza turned around to go back to her studies. Yusei suddenly felt a pang in his chest. "Akiza!" he called out to her.

She turned around. "Yes?"

"Do you want to do anything tonight?"

"What?"

"Um...do you want to do anything tonight...with me?" Yusei tried to get out.

Akiza was stunned. Yusei had never asked her anything like this before. She remembered when he took her skating to teach her balancing on her runner (How could she forget? Leo and Luna wouldn't let up about what they thought was a date), but he hadn't done anything beyond that. She had guessed that it was because he was focused on the WRGP and now that it was over, maybe he had more time to spend with her. The problem was that she was the busy one now. She was studying for finals and trying to decide where to study next.

"Um...I'd..." she uttered.

Yusei's heart sank. "I knew it," he thought. "She doesn't want to spend time with me. Not that I blame her. I didn't really spend much time with her during the Grand Prix and..."

"I'd love to."

"...then she started studying for school and...did she just say she'd love to?" Yusei looked at her with sheer amazement on his face.

"I'd love to," she said again, sensing his disbelief.

"Really?" he asked, still not sure what just happened.

"Yes, Yusei," she chuckled. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Yusei laughed nervously. "Do you want me to pick you up tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd like that," she said smiling. Yusei's heart melted when he saw that smile. "I really should get back to school now but I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah," he said. "Can I come by at 7?" he asked.

"Perfect," she replied. "I'll see you tonight." She gave him a wink and ran off.

Jack approached Yusei. "Nice going, mate."

"Yeah, that was a great duel, Jack."

"Not the duel, you dolt!" Jack shouted. "I was talking about what just happened there!"

"Oh."

"Honestly, Yusei! I practically gift-wrapped her for you!"

"Wait, what?"

"I knew the stadium was closed for renovations. I knew Akiza would be studying at Duel Academy. I talked to the chancellor yesterday and got his permission to set all this up! I did this so she'd see you looking cool and you'd get the courage to finally do what you should've done a year ago!"

"You did all this? To get me to ask Akiza out?"

"Yes, Yusei!" Jack yelled. "I asked the chancellor not to let on that he knew, but he was in on it."

"Jack, if I didn't know that you had my best interest in mind, I'd probably punch you. This is probably the craziest scheme you've come up with. It even trumps when we tried to corner Lazar by selling Ramen noodles."

"I remember that day!" Crow said approaching the other boys. "You guys made me dress up as a cup of those noodles!"

"Hey! It worked didn't it?" Jack retorted.

"I suppose," Crow said. "Your hare-brained schemes have a habit of working out for the best."

Yusei smiled. He was so lucky to have friends like Jack and Crow. "Let's head home now, guys," he said. "I have a date tonight and I need to be ready."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Yusei was nervous. He had never been more nervous in his entire life. It showed too.

"Yusei, you gotta relax, man!" Crow was doing his best to try and calm Yusei's nerves. He had him lie down, take deep breaths, they even took a ride around the block on their runners. When Yusei nearly crashed into a wall, Crow decided that nothing was helping.

"I'm not ready!" Yusei was really out of it.

"Dude," Crow eased. "Chill. It's only 3 o'clock. You're not picking her up until 7."

"I know but I'm still worried."

"Look, man," Crow had just about had enough. "You have time. Go take a nap."

"What? Crow, I won't be able to sleep!"

"I'll be happy to knock you out myself!" Crow jokingly retorted. "Go lie down, Yusei. I'll wake you up in a little while."

Reluctantly, Yusei lay down on his bed. It was different than the rock-hard mattress he used to crash on. He did feel more relaxed. After a few minutes, Yusei closed his eyes and got some much deserved rest.

* * *

><p>Akiza had just gotten out of school and was completely frantic. She parked her runner in her parents' garage and ran inside. "MOM!" she yelled.<p>

Her mother came running down the stairs. "Akiza! What's the matter?"

"Mom! This is really serious! Yusei asked me out on a date tonight! And I said yes!"

Her mother calmed down. "Akiza, please don't scare me like that. I thought something was wrong," she said.

"But everything's wrong, Mom! I don't know what to do or what to wear or what to say when he gets here or..."

"Honey, calm down." Akiza took a deep breath and exhaled. "Now if I know Yusei, he won't care what you wear or what you say. He'll just be glad to be with you."

"Are you sure, Mom?"

"Of course. Your father and I have already discussed this at some length."

"You have?"

"Yusei Fudo, the man who saved the world twice, leader of Team 5D's, and on top of that, a very nice and smart young man. We wouldn't want you dating anyone else."

"Thanks, Mom." Akiza hugged her mother then let go and said, "Come on! I still need something to wear!"

* * *

><p>"Yusei!" a voice woke him up. He lifted his head and checked his alarm clock. It said 3:40.<p>

"What? I haven't even been asleep an hour! Crow, why are you..." his eyes came into focus and he could see that it wasn't Crow, but Leo and Luna instead.

Crow then stepped in the room. "Hey, you two! Can't you see Yusei's tryin' to catch some shuteye?"

Yusei, now fully awake, sat up and said "It's all right, Crow."

"All right, you still have time for a nap, y'know," he said as he exited the room.

"What's up, guys?" Yusei asked the twins.

Leo and Luna jumped on the bed next to Yusei. "So tonight's your date, right?" Leo asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Yusei said contemplatively.

"What are you two going to do?" Luna asked.

An alarm sounded in Yusei's head. "Oh no! This is bad! I haven't planned anything!"

"Well I think the standard thing to do is dinner and a movie," Leo said.

"Leo! This is Yusei and Akiza! It has to be special!" Luna scolded.

"Who says dinner and a movie can't be special?" Leo inquisitively retorted.

"Yusei?" Luna turned to him. "What do you think?"

"I think I need to ask Crow and Jack for help," said, jumping off the bed and running into the living room. "Guys! I need your..."

"Way ahead of you, Yusei," Crow interrupted. "As soon as we heard you forgot to plan anything, Jack got you reservations at _La Fleur Rouge_ at 7:30, and I got you tickets to see _Seeker_ at Domino Matrix at 9:00." Crow and Jack each handed him a piece of paper. One had a receipt for movie tickets and the other had the restaurant's menu.

"Guys," Yusei said shocked, "I don't know what to say."

"Just go show your girlfriend a good time, Yusei," Jack said.

"She's not my girlfriend...yet."

"That's the spirit, Yusei!" Crow said excitedly.

* * *

><p>Akiza looked at the clock. It read 6:50. "Oh my god," she thought. "Yusei's going to be here any minute. Akiza's heart started pounding. She had put on her short pink dress with the red cross. She replaced her hair curler that controlled her powers with a red headband.<p>

Ever since the day that Team Catastrophe attacked her with _Hook the Hidden Knight_ and hospitalized her, her psychic powers still hadn't returned. After Team Catastrophe was beaten in the Grand Prix, their leader got a stern talking-to from Jack and assault charges from Akiza's parents.

Both of her parents walked in the room to admire their daughter. Normally, they'd be apprehensive about Akiza going out with a boy, but Yusei was no ordinary boy. He was the boy who saved their daughter from Sayer and the Arcadia Movement and had convinced Akiza to let them back into her life.

"Our little rose is all grown up," her father said. "You look absolutely beautiful, Akiza."

"Thank you, Dad." Akiza stood up and gave her father a hug.

Her mother spoke up. "I would say that Yusei will love you, but I have a feeling that he already does." Akiza blushed a deep red which made her parents laugh, which made her blush even more.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "I'll get that!" Mrs. Izinski said excitedly. "You stay put." She ran downstairs and opened the door. Yusei stood there not wearing his usual outfit, but instead wearing a gray shirt with a black blazer and a silver pendant around his neck. He held a bouquet of red roses in his hands. "Yusei! My don't you look handsome!"

"Good evening, Mrs. Izinski. Thanks very much."

"Come in! Akiza's waiting in the living room." Yusei followed her through the hall to where Akiza and her father were waiting.

"Yusei!" Mr. Izinski said. "Welcome! Here she is. My lovely rose."

"Dad!" Akiza said while blushing.

"He's not wrong, Akiza," Yusei said handing her the bouquet. Akiza blushed again.

"Yusei, they're beautiful!" she gave him a big hug.

"Not as much as you, though," Yusei said. Akiza blushed even deeper. It was one thing for her parents to tell her she was beautiful. It was another to hear it from him. "Are you ready to go?"

"I think so," she said.

"Yusei," Mr. Izinski said, "could I have a quick word with you?"

"Of course, sir." The senator pulled him aside.

"Now you know that I'm eternally grateful to you for reuniting Akiza with us and I don't need to tell you that she means the world to me."

"Of course."

"But I want you to know that as her father, I do still worry about her. So what I'm asking is for you to keep her safe and never let her get hurt."

"I promise I will not let that happen."

"Thank you, Yusei. Truth be told, I wouldn't want my daughter to go out with anyone but you."

"What? Really?"

"You are a rare person, Yusei Fudo. I know you'll never let Akiza get hurt. My Akiza is one in a million."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm lucky just to have met her."

Mr. Izinski chuckled. "Why don't you go take her on her first date now?"

"If you say so," Yusei joked.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Akiza's parents, she and Yusei made their way to his runnner parked in the driveway. "So where are we going?" she asked.<p>

"Well," Yusei began, "I have reservations at _La Fleur Rouge_ and tickets to _Seeker_."

Akiza gasped. "Yusei! You didn't have to do all that!"

"Too late for that now," Yusei joked. "You might as well come enjoy them with me. Here, climb on." Yusei helped her onto his runner and gave her a helmet. He put his own helmet on and sat down in from of her. She wrapped her arms around him. Yusei smiled and revved his engine. "There is one thing we need to do beforehand though."

"Huh? What's that?"

"You'll see." Yusei zoomed down the street and onto the highway. Akiza realized that they weren't headed to the metropolitan area where the restaurant and the theater were. They were headed across the bay to the Satellite. They eventually stopped in front of a small house. Yusei saw two other runners parked in front of it, one white and one black and gold. "Ha," Yusei laughed, "I can't believe they foresaw I'd come here." Akiza recognized the runners as Jack and Crow's but what were they doing here?

Yusei took Akiza's hand and led her to the s door. He opened it up and saw a trove of little kids rush forward with Martha and Blister in tow. "Yusei!" all the little kids cried.

"Yusei! My boy!" Martha greeted her foster son before grabbing him in a massive hug.

"Hey there, Yusei," Blister greeted his friend.

"Yusei! You made it!" Crow appeared from the hallway soon followed by Jack.

"We thought you might've forgotten your promise!" Jack said.

"Have you come to collect on your promise, young man?" Martha asked.

"Yes I have, Martha," Yusei replied.

"Promise?" Akiza asked.

"When Yusei turned 13," Martha began, "I made him promise to bring his very first date to meet me, and he could not have made a better choice. How are you, Akiza? It's been a while since we've seen each other."

"I'm great, Martha," Akiza answered.

"I'm glad to hear it," Martha said. "I've been waiting over 6 years for Yusei to have his first date. Shame on you, young man! You know better than to keep a lady waiting!"

"Speaking of waiting, Yusei said. "we need to get to the restaurant soon or our reservation will expire."

"Not before I get a picture!" Martha commanded as she pulled out a camera. "Now move together you two." The two scrunched close together. "Come on!" Martha complained. "You don't look like you're going out." Akiza then wrapped her right arm around Yusei's back, positioned her left hand lightly on his chest, and rested her head on his shoulder. Yusei blushed but did nothing to stop her. He was enjoying her being this close to him. "That's more like it!" Martha declred as she took several pictures of the couple. "Okay, now what are you waiting for? Get going!"

* * *

><p>Yusei and Akiza took off down the highway back toward the metropolis. "Yusei?" Akiza asked.<p>

"Yeah?"

"Why did you ask me out tonight?" Yusei remained silent. "Yusei? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, I heard you."

"So why?"

"Well Jack put the idea in my head when he challenged me to a duel. It was one of the stakes."

"So you asked me out because of a bet?" Akiza was surprised and offended.

"No, of course not. I won the bet. Jack now has to find a job."

"Then why?" Akiza asked, still upset that she wasn't getting a proper answer.

"I..." Yusei began. Suddenly, he heard the sounds of other engines. Lots of other engines. Yusei checked behind him and saw there were three other duel runners chasing him and Akiza. "Oh no."

"Quick, Yusei!" Akiza shouted. "We have to get away!" Yusei sped up to try and shake the others but the lane opened up and three more runners zoomed in front of Yusei, cutting him off completely.

"Grr. We're surrounded," Yusei

"Well, if it isn't Yusei Fudo and the Black Rose!" cackled one of the gang. "This'll be fun! Taking down the champion and his girlfriend!"

"We have no choice, Akiza," Yusei said. "We have to duel them."

"If I had my powers, we could blow them away with one attack," Akiza said angrily. Just then, Yusei's monitor flashed and Jack and Crow's faces appeared.

"Well y'know, with friends like us, who needs psychic powers?" Crow joked.

"Crow? Jack?" Yusei and Akiza said in unison.

"That's right, mate. We're here to save the day!" Jack declared. Yusei checked behind him again and saw Phoenix Whirwind and Blackbird fast approaching.

"What the...?" the gang member yelled. "You brought the rest of Team 5D's?" Yusei took this opportunity and rammed the gangster out of the way and broke out of the cage of runners imprisoning him and his date.

Jack and Crow sped up enough to catch up with them. "Yusei!" Jack yelled. "You get going! We'll handle these clowns!"

"I can't leave you guys!" Yusei cried.

"Yusei, we'll be fine!" Crow declared. "Go have a fun date, you two! We'll have these guys mopped up in no time!"

"All right," Yusei reluctantly accepted. Akiza could see the uneasiness on Yusei's face.

"Yusei, they're great duelists. They can handle a few punks," she said to try and calm him.

"I know," he said as the kept going down the long road.

* * *

><p>"Crow! Shall we each take on three?" Jack asked.<p>

"I was just going to suggest that! I'll take the three in front! You take the ones in back!"

"Sounds good," Jack replied. He then hit his brakes and his three opponents flew in front of him. Jack then accelerated and readied his deck. "So, are you bozos ready to go down? You're going to pay for picking on my friends!"

**Jack [1] (4000)/Thug 1 **[1]** (4000)/Thug 2 **[1]** (4000)/Thug 3 **[1]** (4000)**

**********Crow [1] (4000)/Thug 4 **[1]** (4000)/Thug 5 **[1]** (4000)/Thug 6 **[1]** (4000)**********


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Yusei and Akiza found _La Fleur Rouge_ by 7:30. They parked Yusei's runner and he helped Akiza dismount. He then took her arm and escorted her inside. "Fudo for two," he said to the hostess. She then guided him and Akiza to their table. As they sat down, Akiza said "This place is really nice."

"Yeah," Yusei replied apathetically.

"Yusei..." she began.

"Good evening," a cheery looking young man said to them. "My name is James and I'll be your waiter tonight. What can I get you two to drink?" James either didn't recognize either of them or was just being extremely polite and not drawing attention to the two members of Team 5D's.

"Um...I'd like a sweet tea please," Akiza said.

"Water's fine," Yusei said.

"Okay, I'll be right back." James sped off and Akiza looked back at Yusei. He had a worried look on his face. She then spoke up.

"You know, Yusei," she said. "They'll be fine."

"I know," he sighed. "I just feel bad about abandoning them like that."

"We didn't abandon them," she said. "Jack and Crow wanted us to go ahead. They wanted us to have fun so let's not waste the opportunity they gave us."

Yusei smiled. "You know what Akiza?" he said. "You're absolutely right. Jack and Crow can certainly handle a few thugs." He began laughing. "Now I feel sorry for those punks. They're about to get clobbered!"

Akiza smiled. Yusei didn't laugh often, only when he felt completely at ease. She was glad that she could make him feel that way. This was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack [1] (4000)Thug 1 [1] (4000)/Thug 2 [1] (4000)/Thug 3 [1] (4000)**

"It's my turn, punks! I discard my _Top Runner(1100/800)_ from my hand to summon _Power Giant(2200/0)_! The only drawback is I must now lower his level by _Top Runner's_ level. _(LV 2)_ Next, I place four cards face down and end my turn! Now go!"

**Jack [2]/Thug 1 [2]/Thug 2 [2]/Thug 3 [2]**

Thug 1 drew. "I summon _Phantom Skyblaster(1100/800)_ in Defense Mode, thanks to his ability, I can summon a _Skyblaster Token(500/500)_ to join him! On my next turn, I can hit you with 500 points of damage for each token on my field! I'll throw it to my bud now."

**Jack [3]/Thug 1 [3]/Thug 2 [3]/Thug 3 [3]**

"Now you're in for it!" the second thug yelled. "I summon my _Phantom Skyblaster(1100/800)_ along with a _Skyblaster Token(500/500)_. I end my turn.

**Jack [4]/Thug 1 [4]/Thug 2 [4]/Thug 3 [4]**

"And it's finally my turn!" the final thug declared. "I summon a third _Phantom Skyblaster(1100/800)_ along with a _Skyblaster Token(500/500)_. I then place one card face down and end my turn!"

**Jack [5]/Thug 1 [5]/Thug 2 [5]/Thug 3 [5]**

"Ah, yes," Jack said. "Back to me. First I summon _Vice Berserker(1000/1000)_. Next I play the trap, _Revival Gift_. Now I can bring back a Tuner monster from my Graveyard and give you two _Revival Tokens(1500/1500)_. I choose _Top Runner(1100/800)_. Next I tune _Top Runner_ with _Vice Berserker_ in order to Synchro Summon _Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2500)_!

**Jack(2000)/Thug 1(4000)/Thug 2(4000)/Thug 3(4000)**

"Now, thanks to _Vice Berserker_, I give up 2000 Life Points, but guess who gets 2000 Attack Points as a result. You guessed it! _Red Dragon Archfiend (5000/2500)_! Now I activate a second Trap Card, _Meteorain_! Now all of my monsters will inflict piercing damage this turn! Go my dragon! Attack his _Phantom Skyblaster_!" The dragon's attack destroyed the Tokens and the monster thanks to its special ability.

**Jack(2000)/Thug 1(0)/Thug 2(4000)/Thug 3(4000)**

"Next," Jack declared, "I play the _Lineage of Destruction_ trap! Since I destroyed a Defense position monster on your field, _Red Dragon Archfiend_ can attack again! Go and attack another _Phantom Skyblaster_!"

**Jack(2000)/Thug 1(0)/Thug 2(0)/Thug 3(4000)**

"And then there was one," Jack said. "Finally, _Power Giant_ will attack your _Skyblaster Token_!"

"I won't be that easy to beat!" the final thug cried. "I activate _Magic Cylinder_! Now your monster's attack gets redirected at you and you lose!"

"No, actually you lose! I activate the _Crimson Fire_ trap! Since _Red Dragon Archfiend_ is on my field, I can take any effect damage that comes my way, double it, and redirect it at you!"

**Jack(2000)/Thug 1(0)/Thug 2(0)/Thug 3(0)**

* * *

><p>"So how are you enjoying the meal?" James asked Yusei and Akiza.<p>

"It's great!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Quite excellent," came Yusei's reply.

"Will you be having dessert tonight?" James asked.

Yusei smiled at Akiza then looked back at James. "Sounds good," he said. "May we have a dessert menu?"

"Certainly." James handed Yusei a card with the desserts listed on it. "I'll come back when you're ready," he said.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Crow [1] (4000)Thug 4 [1] (4000)/Thug 5 [1] (4000)/Thug 6 [1] (4000)****

Crow drew first. "I place one monster in Defense Mode and four cards face down. Your move, creep!"

****Crow [2]/Thug 4 [2]/Thug 5 [2]/Thug 6 [2]****

"Cool," the thug said as he drew. "I summon the _Gene-Warped Warwolf(2000/100)_ in Attack Mode! I can't attack you yet so I'll have to end my turn here!"

****Crow [3]/Thug 4 [3]/Thug 5 [3]/Thug 6 [3]****

"My turn!" the next thug declared. "I summon _Mechnicalchaser(1850/800)_ in Attack Mode and end my turn!"

****Crow [4]/Thug 4 [4]/Thug 5 [4]/Thug 6 [4]****

"Get ready, little man! I'm summoning my _Luster Dragon(1900/1600)_ in Attack Mode!"

"Perfect," Crow smirked."

"What do you mean, perfect?" the thug said, thoroughly befuddled.

"Perfect as in I can take out all of your monsters now! I activate _Torrential Tribute_! Now, since you summoned a monster, all monsters on the field are destroyed!" A giant tidal wave erupted from Crow's card and wiped the field clean.

"You idiot!" one of the thugs laughed. "You took out your own monster too! You're wide open now!"

"For what?" Crow taunted, "None of you can attack me without monsters. I'm completely safe. And it's also my turn next."

"Oh, geez!" another thug cried. "He's actually good!"

"And now it's my turn!" Crow declared. "Let's see what I can bust out for you!"

****Crow [5]/Thug 4 [5]/Thug 5 [5]/Thug 6 [5]****

"First, I summon _Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North(1300/0)_! With him on the field, I can summon _Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame(1800/1200)_ from the Graveyard! Next, I can summon _Blackwing-_Gale the Whirlwind(1300/400)__ from my hand! Now with two Blackwing Tuners on the field, I can activate _Black Boost_ which allows me to draw two more cards! Then, since I have Blackwings on my field, I can summon _Blackwing-Bora the Spear(1700/800)_ from my hand!"

"Whoa," the last thug said. "He just summoned four monsters in one turn! And I'm wide open!"

"Yes you are!" Crow affirmed. "Now Blizzard! Attack that creep! But not before getting a power boost from _Blackwing-Kalut the Moon Shadow_(1400/1000)! I discard him from my hand so _Blackwing-Blizzard the Far North_ gains 1400 Attack Points_(2700/0)_!

**Crow(4000)/Thug 4(4000)/Thug 5(4000)/Thug 6(1300)**

"Next, I'll have Gale attack you directly!"

**Crow(4000)/Thug 4(4000)/Thug 5(4000)/Thug 6(0)**

Crow turned to the next guy. "Go, Shura!"

**Crow(4000)/Thug 4(4000)/Thug 5(2200)/Thug 6(0)**

"Then I'll have Bora attack you directly!"

**Crow(4000)/Thug 4(4000)/Thug 5(500)/Thug 6(0)**

"Now it's time for my next Trap Card! Go _Urgent Tuning_! I can now perform a Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase! I tune _Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind_ with _Blackwing-Bora the Spear_ in order to Synchro Summon _Blackwing Armor Master(2500/1500)_! Now for my final trap! Go _Blackwing-Bombardment_! Now I can release _Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame_ and give its Attack Points to _Blackwing Armor Master(4300/1500)_!"

"4300 Attack Points?" the thug cried. "That's way too strong!"

"You're darn right it is!" Crow retorted. "Now take him down!"

**Crow(4000)/Thug 4(0)/Thug 5(500)/Thug 6(0)**

Crow faced his last opponent. "If you think you're safe because all my monsters have attacked, think again! I activate the _Speed Spell-Sonic Buster_! Now I can hit you with damage equal to half of one of my monster's Attack points. I choose Blackwing Armor Master! That means you take 2650 points of direct damage!"

**Crow(4000)/Thug 4(0)/Thug 5(0)/Thug 6(0)**

* * *

><p>Yusei paid with his credit card and left an extra big tip for James, who had been nothing but helpful all evening. He then checked his watch. It was 8:30. "Come on, Akiza," he said. "We still need to catch that movie."<p>

"Okay, let's go!" she eagerly replied. They exited the restaurant and got back on Yusei's runner and headed toward the theater. Upon their arrival, Yusei presented his receipt and was given to tickets to _Seeker_.

Yusei didn't know much about this movie but Akiza had been looking forward to it for a while. She said it was about a courageous swordsman who fights to free his homeland from an evil ruler. Yusei wondered why she was so excited to see this movie. Yusei thought it seemed more of a guy movie but realized that the right casting can make anyone want to watch. Sure enough, he took a closer look at the poster and read the name of the lead actor: _Dan Rookspire_. That explained it. He was the typical heartthrob actor that most girls and young women adored and Akiza was no exception.

They entered the theater, didn't buy any snacks or drinks since they were both full, found the right screening room, sat down and waited. Yusei noticed the room was surprisingly sparse. He guessed it was because the movie had been out for a while.

Finally, the lights went dim and the trailers started to roll. Yusei didn't pay much attention to them. He was mostly focused on studying Akiza and trying to gauge whether or not she was having fun. She seemed to be enjoying herself. She laughed at funny moments and grimaced at moments she didn't like. Occasionally, she'd look back at him and smile as if to say 'Thank you'. That made Yusei smile.

* * *

><p>"Sorry you guys had to deal with all this," Trudge said. "We never want to have civilians have to mess with Security's problems."<p>

"Not to worry, Trudge!" Crow laughed. "These guys were rank amateurs. Easy pickings for us."

"Ha!" Trudge laughed. "With an attitude like that, you could seriously make it in Security, Crow."

"Yeah, not to be rude, but I wouldn't be caught dead in one of those uniforms!"

The six thugs that initially attacked Yusei and Akiza were all rounded up and arrested. Jack had called Trudge and Mina immediately after his duel. While Crow and Trudge talked, Mina was interrogating Jack about anything she could come up with about the thugs that attacked. She really just wanted an excuse to keep talking to him.

"So what kind of cards did they use? Were they powerful? Did you take any damage?"

"_Phantom Skyblasters_ and a _Magic Cylinder_. They were complete amateurs. I only took self-inflicted damage. Look Mina, it's late and I'm tired. Can I go home now?" he asked impatiently.

"Okay but you and Crow will have to come to the station tomorrow to identify them in a line-up," she replied, realizing that she wasn't getting anywhere.

"We'll be there," he said as he got up and left. "Crow!" he called.

"You ready to go home?" Crow asked as he approached.

"Yeah," Jack's concentration seemed to be divided. "Crow, something's been bugging me. Those punks had decks that looked like they were built by five year-olds."

"I noticed that. What's your point?"

"Well if you took a good look at their runners, you would have realized that they were top of the line. They kept up with our runners really well. They were made for pros."

"Yeah," Crow pondered. "Now that I think about it, our speed was pretty evenly matched the whole way. But why would amateur Turbo Duelists have the latest model runners?"

"Punks like them don't have the cash to buy from the manufacturer or the Black Market, but they were great riders so my bet is that somebody is having them test drive their new model," Jack inferred. "Whoever it is, they're probably worth checking out."

"What do we do about it?" Crow asked.

"Let's keep it between us for now," Jack said. "Those runners will just get hauled off to the impound so Security won't bother taking another look at them. We'll talk to Yusei about it. He'll know what to do. "

* * *

><p>The movie had reached its inevitable romantic scene. Dan Rookspire had rescued a maiden in a long flowing dress from the evil king's soldiers. She had seemingly fallen in love with him and he with her. Yusei glanced at Akiza and wondered if he should make some kind of gesture to try and hint that he felt likewise about her. Jack and Crow had told him to put his arm around her. That was a good beginning. Yusei tried but couldn't work up the courage to lift his right arm but couldn't.<p>

Akiza saw the stress on his face and decided to act. She moved the armrest separating them, then grabbed his right arm and pushed it over her head so it rested on her shoulders. Yusei looked at her with surprise but she just smiled and then let her head rest on his shoulder for the rest of the film.

When the movie was over, they got up and this time, Yusei found a bit of courage inside him. He took Akiza's hand in his own. She smiled and they walked out into the parking lot toward Yusei's runner. Yusei drove her home and walked her to her front door. "Thank you, Yusei," she said. "I had a really nice time."

"I should be thanking you," he said. "You said 'yes'."

"But you took care of dinner and tickets tonight," she said. "So thank you."

"My pleasure, Akiza."

"So is this 'goodnight', then?" she asked.

"I guess so," he replied.

"Well, goodnight Yusei," she said as she gave him a hug.

Yusei hugged her back. "Goodnight Akiza." He let go of her and walked back to his runner. Akiza was about to enter her house when she turned around and yelled "Yusei!" He turned around and walked back toward her.

"What is it?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What is it?" Yusei asked gently.

"I..." Akiza paused.

"Akiza, come on. It's me. You can tell me anything." She began to tear up. "Akiza! What's the matter?" She grabbed him in a very tight hug, not wanting to let go. "Ak-Akiza...y-you're...c-can't breathe!"

She let go immediately. "I'm sorry," she said, her eyes still filled with tears.

"What's gotten you in such a state?" Yusei asked. He wiped away her tears with his hand.

"I'm just...I'm so glad I met you. You showed me that life isn't all bad. You showed me that my powers don't make me a monster. You showed me that I can have friends. You gave me my life back."

"Akiza..."

She started tearing up again. "And soon I may not ever see you again!" Her words turned to sobs.

Yusei pulled her into another hug, gentle but meaningful. "Akiza, I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm talking about me!" she cried.

"What?"

She calmed herself before speaking. "After the Grand Prix, I decided that I might want to study medicine..."

"Akiza, that's great!"

"...in Germany."

"Oh."

"I sent in my application yesterday."

"So you're going to leave the city?"

"I don't know yet. I don't know if I'll be accepted. Even if I am, I don't know if I want to leave."

"You should do whatever you feel is right, Akiza. Following your own path is important."

"But I don't want to leave you behind! I...I would really miss you."

"I'll let you in on a secret," Yusei said.

"What's that?"

"I don't want to leave you either," he said. "I treasure all the time we've spent together dueling, racing, and just being together. I certainly don't want that to end."

Akiza smiled. "Thank you, Yusei."

"All those practices we did to prepare for Team Unicorn, I didn't really need them. I felt fine about both of our riding skills. It was just an excuse to be alone with you in the midst of the Grand Prix."

"What? Really?" Akiza was completely shocked.

"Would I ever lie to you?" Yusei asked with a grin on his face.

"You never have before," Akiza smiled.

"And I never will," he continued before hugging her again. They stayed that way for a minute before Yusei said "So now that you know how I feel, do want any time to think about...us?"

"I don't need to think about us," she said.

"You don't?"

She shook her head. "Yusei, I would like to be with you for as long as I can. If I didn't tell you this, then I'd regret it for the rest of my life. I...I..." Akiza realized she was having trouble saying the one thing she knew she wanted to.

Yusei decided to help her out. He placed his hand gently on her face, leaned forward, and kissed her. He then pulled away and said "I know. I do too."

Akiza found herself in a trance in that moment. She wasn't exactly sure what just happened. Her mind was racing, trying to make sense of it all. Finally she asked "Did you just kiss me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Yusei said. "I probably shouldn't have." Akiza then began to cry again. "Akiza!" Yusei grew frantic. "I'm sorry! I apologize! It was just kind of an impulse! I won't do it again!"

"You idiot!" Akiza cried. "These are tears of happiness!" Her smile turned into a scowl. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted you to do that?"

Yusei blushed. "Um, no...I don't."

"Well just for that, you owe me another!" she said before grabbing his jacket and pulling him toward her into their second kiss. Yusei was surprised at how much energy she put into it. She really did feel this way about him.

As they broke away, Akiza spoke. "Although, if I do eventually leave, maybe we shouldn't..."

Yusei then let go of her and rolled up his sleeve. Akiza could see his mark begin to glow. She felt her mark heat up with a warm sensation that she recognized as Yusei's soul.

"As long as we have these marks, we will always be united." He took her hands in his. "I think we share something that very few people encounter in their lives, and we should make the most of it."

Akiza smiled and hugged him again. "You're right, Yusei."

"So am I right in thinking you might want to do this again soon?" he asked.

"Is that even in question?" she smirked. "Tomorrow's Saturday. Can we get together tomorrow?"

"How can I say 'no' to you?" he laughed. "Why don't you come over whenever you want tomorrow? I'll make us lunch, or dinner, or both if you want."

"That sounds perfect," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight, Akiza."

She gave him one final kiss and turned around to head back inside her home. Before entering, she turned back around saying "Goodnight, Yusei." She entered her home and closed the door. Yusei mounted his runner and took off back to the Tops.

As he sped down the road, a dark figure stood on a building above, watching Yusei go. "Ha," he said to himself. "Just wait, Fudo! Your life's been good enough. You're a champion and a hero but soon, it'll be time for you to fall. Soon, you Signers will know the true extent of Yliaster's power!"

* * *

><p>Yusei entered the apartment to find Jack and Crow having a duel with just their cards on the table. "What's up, guys?"<p>

"Oh hey, Yusei!" Crow said. "You're just in time! Watch me finish Jack off right now!"

**Jack(2000)/Crow(1300)**

Yusei could see that Crow had _Blackwing-Elphin the Raven(2200/1200)_ and _Blackwing-Shura the Blue Flame(1800/1200)_ on his field as well as a face-down card.

Jack had _Red Dragon Archfiend(3000/2500)_, _Archfiend Interceptor(1400/1600)_, and _Mad Archfiend(1800/0)_ on his field along with two face-down cards.

"Jack just destroyed my _Blackwing-Bora the Spear(1700/800)_ so I can activate the _Black Thunder_ Trap Card! Now you take 400 points of damage for every card you control. You've got five cards on the field so that's 2000 points!"

"Good, but one of the five cards is _Crimson Fire_. And when I activate it, the damage is doubled and redirected at you!"

**Jack(2000)/Crow(0)**

"Aw man!" Crow cried. "I so had you!"

"Sorry Crow, but Jack Atlas isn't going to be beaten by one Trap Card!" Jack claimed triumphantly. The boys then turned their attention to Yusei. "So?" Jack asked with one eyebrow cocked devilishly. "How did it go?"

"Well..."

"Don't tell us we outdueled a bunch of amateur punks for nothing, Yusei!" Crow exclaimed.

"Oh right!" Yusei was so entranced by Akiza that he had forgotten that Jack and Crow each fought in a 3 on 1 turbo duel to let them get away. "I guess I don't need to ask if you're all right. I'm sorry about leaving them to you."

"Yusei," Jack said. "We each finished all three in one turn. It didn't take very much effort. Now tell us how the date went!"

"It was pretty amazing...she is pretty amazing."

"Aww," Crow said. "Ain't that sweet? Did you kiss her?"

"Y-yeah...I did."

"Pay up, Jack!" Crow yelled. Jack reluctantly pulled a bill out of his pocket and grudgingly handed it to Crow.

"You bet on whether I'd kiss her?" Yusei asked surprised.

"Just a harmless little game," Crow said.

"Says the guy who actually won," Jack said.

"You won the duel. It's only fair that I win the bet," Crow retorted. "Anyway," he said turning to Yusei, "are you two like...a thing now?"

Yusei stared at Crow for a minute before replying. "Uh, yeah. I guess we are."

"Well that's great, then!" Crow exclaimed.

"You don't seem particularly happy about it," Jack added.

"No, I am," Yusei said. "I guess I'm just in shock."

"Well, snap out of it," Jack said. "There's something we need to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"The guys we dueled," Crow began, "were terrible duelists."

"You're complaining that I didn't leave you with good enough opponents?"

"No, Yusei. I'm trying to make a point. They were terrible duelists, like grunts from a duel-gang that barely knew what they were doing, but their runners were top-notch," Crow said.

"I figured that runners like that wouldn't be easy to steal, so they would most likely have been bought...or gifted," Jack said, "and those punks didn't look like they could afford runners of that caliber."

"Gifted?" Yusei said, "Are you telling me that someone gave top-of-the-line duel runners to amateurs? Why would anyone do that?"

"We thought you might have some ideas on that," Crow said.

Yusei thought for a moment. "Well," he said, "obviously it was never about their ability as duelists. There must be something about the runners themselves. Where are they now?"

"Sector Security's impound," Crow said.

Yusei stood up. "Let's go take a look at them."

"What?" Jack cried. "In the middle of the night? Why? We can ask Trudge about it in the morning!"

"If I'm right," Yusei said, "whoever sent those runners out on the streets probably wanted to test something. And if they had a duel-gang test them, that means they don't want anyone to know what. But they would need to recover the runners or at least the data chips to get any info. We should take a look at them ourselves before they get their hands on them again."

"And what happens if we get caught?" Crow asked.

"We...won't panic," Yusei said.

"Great."

* * *

><p>Akiza's parents were already asleep when she walked in the door. Akiza went up to her room, changed, and lay down on her bed. She couldn't believe that today had actually happened and now she had a boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend though. Yusei Fudo was her best friend and her hero. He loved her like she truly wished to be loved.<p>

When Akiza did fall asleep, she dreamed that she and Yusei were alone, just staring into each others' eyes. There was nothing else around and it wouldn't have mattered if there were. She felt as if she was in heaven and she wanted to stay like this forever.

Unfortunately, someone had other plans. Akiza's dream began to shift and warp itself. Yusei disappeared from sight and a voice sounded in her head. "HAHAHAHA! AH, AKIZA! YOU'RE SO WEAK WITHOUT YOUR POWERS! I CAN ENTER YOUR MIND AND SHAPE YOUR DREAMS!" At that moment, images of horror and malice threw themselves into her mind. Akiza screamed and tried to run away but it was no use. Finally, a giant monster appeared and stood in her way. Akiza couldn't see it fully but it had giant claws and that was all she was concerned with. The monster's red eyes glistened and it struck out with its claws. Akiza screamed in terror and her mark began to glow. The glow became so intense that it blew away the monster and all of the horrors surrounding her.

Akiza yanked her eyes open and sat up quickly. "It was just a dream. That's all," she whispered to herself. She looked at her arm and saw the mark still glowing. She looked out the window and saw a dark, hooded figure standing on the opposite roof staring right at her. As soon as she moved toward the figure, it jumped away and was gone. "What was that?" she thought. "Well I'm definitely not getting any sleep now." She went downstairs to her living room with a blanket and slept on the couch, fearing that thing might come back.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Yusei said. "We're here." The three boys parked their runners in front of the main gate to the impound.<p>

"So how do we get in?" Jack asked.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, guys," Crow said pointing to the control booth. The gate was unlocked and the guard had been knocked out cold.

"This means whoever is recovering the runners is here already," Yusei said. "Let's go but be careful." The boys sneaked into the impound and looked for the runners. The building was dark with very few lights so the boys kept their eyes peeled. "Look for the most recent additions. Stuff that was confiscated today," Yusei said.

"I think I found one," Crow said. He removed the main panel and Yusei took a look at its inside.

"Just as I thought," he said. "The data chip's gone."

"So we're too late?" Jack asked.

"No. Wait," Yusei shushed him. "Hear that?" Crow and Jack perked up their ears to the sound of somebody tinkering.

"Somebody's still here!" Crow whispered.

"Let's corner him before he gets away with that data!" Jack declared. The boys followed their ears until they saw someone leaning down on another runner with a tool kit. "Oy! Pal!" Jack yelled to him. "You going to explain what you're doing there?"

The man stood up and turned around. The boys all stared in shock. "Yusei, Jack, Crow. Good to see you again," he said.

"Vizor?" they cried.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Vizor?" Yusei stood shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Yusei."

"Did you break your way in here and knock out the guard?"

"Yes, that was me. I needed access. He was in my way."

"Look mate, just what are you after here?" Jack asked.

"I see you've noticed that these runners lacked true Turbo Duelists to ride them. Someone wanted this particular model tested on the streets. The CPU was obviously irrelevant, so that means these parts are special."

"Who manufactured them?" Yusei asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out now," Vizor said, "but it's not easy. The frames have no markings or serial codes and the parts all have a logo that I don't recognize."

"Let us take a look," Yusei said. Vizor stepped aside and Yusei bent down to peek inside the open frame. After a few seconds of snooping, Yusei pulled his head up and said "Well that's really weird. I've never seen this logo either. Guys?"

Jack and Crow both looked closely at the insignia on the engine. It looked like a wheel from a carriage but it didn't finish all the way around so it looked like a 'C' with spokes, some sticking out of the gap in the 'C' like sunrays. "Can't say I've seen it," Crow admitted.

"Not a clue," Jack said.

"Well, just keep an eye out," Vizor warned. "Nobody else besides us is here or has been here, right? That gives me the idea that somebody in the Public Security Bureau is being bribed to ship these machines back to their manufacturer so whatever data want, they can get."

"What kind of data could they want?" Crow asked.

"See for yourself," Vizor said as he tossed a chip to Yusei. "I'm going to hide a tracker inside this runner. It'll lead me back to the manufacturer. I copied the data and left the original chip so there would be no suspicion. Take a look at that one. When I find the place, I'll find you and you can tell me anything special about that data."

"Vizor, what's going on?" Yusei asked.

Vizor sighed then spoke. "I can't tell you exactly. Just analyze that chip. I'll see you again soon." Vizor then walked off past the three signers and disappeared into the shadows.

Yusei stared at the chip in his hand, then turned to his friends. "Let's get out of here," he said.

* * *

><p>On Monday morning, Leo and Luna arrived at Duel Academy at 9:00. "Oh boy! I'm so excited for today!" Leo exclaimed.<p>

"And why is that?" Luna asked.

"I tweaked my deck last night to make it unstoppable for today's matchups!"

"And just what did you put in it to make it unstoppable?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"You'll have to wait for my match today, Sis!" Leo said with a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Oh hey, there's Akiza!"

"Akiza!" Luna cried. Aliza turned around to see her two young friends running at her.

"Hey you two," she said giving them both hugs.

"Akiza!" Leo cried. "Are you gonna come watch my duel today?"

"Leo!" Luna scolded, "Akiza has more imprtant things to worry about that just one duel. She's about to graduate. She needs time to study!"

"But this is gonna be the best duel ever with my new secret weapon! Please Akiza! Will you please come watch me?"

"Actually I don't have that much to do today outside of class," Akiza said, "So I'll come watch and cheer for you, Leo!"

"Yay!" Leo yelled as he hugged Akiza. "Thank you so much!"

"You're certainly worked up today, Leo," came a voice from behind him. Leo turned and saw the person he wanted to punch every time he saw him.

"What do you want, Sly?" Leo glared.

"I thought I'd be kind and let you know that I've checked the roster for today and you have no hope of winning your duel."

"Why? Who is it I'm dueling?"

"Me, of course."

"What?" Leo cried. "I'm dueling you?"

"I know I'm not the best opponent out there, but I'm certainly better than you. When was the last time you actually won a duel?" Sly taunted.

Leo growled, "I admit it's been a while. But today's going to be different! New cards, new strategies, new Leo!"

"Whatever," Sly said as he walked away. "Come to the duel court prepared to lose. Everyone will be expecting it."

Once Sly was out of earshot, Leo turned to his friends. "Man, I hate that guy."

"Well Leo," Akiza said, "why not just prove him wrong today?"

"Yeah!" Leo perked up. "I will! Thanks Akiza!" He then turned to his sister. "Luna, you've been awfully quiet."

"Yeah, well whenever you and Sly start arguing, I think it's usually best if I stay out of it. Sometimes I worry about him."

"Worry about him?" Leo said surprised. "Why? He's a complete jerk!"

"I think he's just unsure how to make friends. Leo, can you promise me that you'll say some nice things to him while dueling?"

Leo looked at his sister suspiciously, then spoke. "I'll try to be nice, but if he can't, I won't hold back."

Luna's eyes suddenly lit up. "Oh, Akiza! I remembered what I wanted to ask you about."

"What's that, Luna?"

"How was the date with Yusei?"

"Did you kiss him?" Leo asked.

Akiza let out an embarrassed laugh. "Uh...yes, we kissed."

"Yay!" the twins yelled. "So is he your boyfriend now?" Luna asked.

Another nervous laugh escaped Akiza's lips. "Um...yes, he is."

"YAY!" the twins both yelled and hugged their sister Signer. "We knew it was only a matter of time."

"Of course," Leo said, "the person you should really give thanks to is Jack."

"Jack?" Akiza asked. "What did he have to do with me and Yusei?"

"Jack organized the Turbo Duel here at Duel Academy in advance so you could watch Yusei look cool and he'd get the courage to ask you out," Luna said.

"Jack did that?" Akiza was stunned. Jack was a good person at heart but he was so blunt and tough on the outside that he usually didn't go out of his way to help others. Yusei, on the other hand, was a different story. He and Jack had grown up together and would forever be brothers.

"He'd been worried about Yusei ever since the Grand Prix ended so he decided to take matters into his own hands," Leo said.

"Wow," Akiza said shocked. "I honestly would never have expected the great Jack Atlas to make such a gesture."

"Jack's sort of turning over a new leaf," Luna said. "He told us the other day that he found an enjoyable job."

"Jack working?" Akiza was even more shocked. "Did he say what he's doing?"

"Probably bossing others around," Leo said. "He enjoys doing that." Leo shifted into his best impression of Jack. "I, Jack Atlas, the Master of Faster, order you, lowly peasant, to clean my boots with a _Kuriboh_!"

Akiza and Luna laughed so loud it could be heard on the other side of campus.

* * *

><p>At 11:30, Leo stood on his side of the duel court waiting for Sly. "Why hasn't that jerk shown up yet?" A few minutes later, Sly lumbered casually through the doors of the court and pulled out his duel disk. "How come you're so late, Sly?" Leo yelled.<p>

"Are you really in that much of a hurry to lose?" Sly taunted. "There's no rush, Leo. Everyone here knows how this will end."

"Then let's get it over with! I'd hate to waste so much of your time."

Luna sat up in the bleachers and sighed. "He's not going to be nice, is he?"

"Let's duel!" **Leo (4000)/Sly (4000)**

"It's my turn!" Leo declared. "I summon _Morphtronic Celfon(100/100)_ in Attack Mode! Now I dial a number from 1 to 6 and then look at that many cards on my deck." Celfon's chest dialed a 3. "Perfect!" Leo exclaimed as he drew 3 cards. "I drew Morphtronic Radion(1000/900)! Now I can summon him to the field! With this guy on the field in Attack Mode, all Morphtronics gain 800 Attack Points! Finally, I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Hm," Sly said. "So you managed to summon a couple monsters. Whatever, I'll take them out easy. Now I'm sure you remember this card." Sly summoned a monster to the field.

"That's _Eccentric Boy(800/200)_!" Leo cried. "You gave that to Yusei to beat Heitmann!"

"And I'm sure you remember what it does," Sly said. "I can perform a Synchro Summon with a monster in my hand. So I'm tuning _Eccentric Boy_ with the _Rapid-Fire Magician_ in my hand. Now I can Synchro Summon _Arcanite Magician(400/1800)_."

"400 Attack Points?" Leo questioned. "He's Level 7. Shouldn't he be stronger?"

"He is. When this magician is summoned, he gets 2 Spell Counters and gains 1000 Attack Points for each."

"Ah, this is more like it!" Leo said.

"Now _Arcanite Magician_ will attack _Morphtronic Radion_."

"Awesome, I activate a Trap Card, _Morphtransition_! Now I can negate your attack and switch my Radion into Defense Mode!"

"You may have stopped my attack, but it won't help. With my magician's ability, I can remove the 2 Spell Counters and destroy your two Morphtronics." Leo was shocked as his monsters were destroyed by Sly's magician.

"Hang on," Leo said. "You used the Spell Counters so Arcanite Magician loses 2000 Attack Points!"

"That's true but it won't matter soon. I place one card face down on my field and end my turn."

"Okay then. It's my draw," Leo said. "I activate the Spell Card _Morphtronic_ _Accelerator_! Now I can return a Morphtronic in my hand to the deck and destroy one of your monsters! I choose _Arcanite Magician_!"

"Sorry Leo," Sly said, "but you walked right into this one. I activate the Trap Card _Assault Mode Activate_. Now _Arcanite Magician_ gets a little upgrade. Meet _Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode(900/2300)_."

"Uh oh," said Leo. "He does not look friendly."

"And he gets 2 Spell Counters that come with 2000 Attack Points too. This time, though, if I remove them, all of your cards get destroyed."

"All my cards!" Leo cried.

"Yup. I'd plan my next move very carefully if I were you," Sly said.

"Well at least my _Morphtronic Accelerator_ lets me draw another card," Leo thought. He then looked at the card he drew. "Awesome! It's the card Yusei gave me! I think I have a chance now, and I know exactly what to do with it!"

"Well?" Sly said. "Are you going to make a move?"

"You bet I am!" Leo declared. "I summon _Morphtronic Boomboxen(1200/400)_! This guy can actually attack twice so watch out Sly!"

"Hmph, whatever. His Attack Points don't come anywhere near my Magician."

"Just wait. I place one card face down and end my turn!"

"Okay Leo, I've been nice to you for long enough. I summon _Blast Magician(1400/1700)_. Next I remove _Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode_'s Spell Counters to destroy all cards on your field." Leo's cards were blasted away to the Graveyard. "Now again, my magician loses his Attack Points but he can still do damage. Attack him directly."

**Leo (3100)/Sly (4000)**

"Now _Blast Magician_ attacks.

**Leo (1700)/Sly (4000)**

"Sorry Leo but you're down for the count. But then, we all knew this would happen, didn't we?"

"Are you done?" Leo asked. "I have a duel to win."

"How?" Sly asked. "Your field is completely empty."

"You've been so concerned about keeping my field empty that you didn't think that's what I might want."

"What? Why would you want that?"

"Because it means your magician's Attack Points are now at a manageable level. And I have just the cards to win the duel this turn!" Leo declared.

"Okay then, prove it!" Sly challenged.

"Oh I will," Leo said as he drew. "I activate the Spell Card_ Junk Box_! Now I can summon a Morphtronic from my Graveyard as long as I destroy it at the End Phase. I bring back _Morphtronic Boomboxen(1200/400)_! Next I summon _Morphtronic Remoten(300/1200)_! Now I can tune the two of them together in order to Synchro Summon _Power Tool Dragon(2300/2500)_!"

"That thing?" Sly asked. "Don't you ever get tired of him?"

"Never!" Leo yelled. "This is my favorite monster! And I'll show you why! I can activate his ability and add a random Equip Spell to my hand." Leo's duel disk spit out a card. "All right!" he exclaimed. "I play the _Double Tool C&D_ card! Now my dragon gets 1000 more Attack Points on my turn! Now, my last card to play. The card that will win me the duel!"

"What card?" Sly asked.

"Only the best support card for Machine-Types there is!" Leo said. "I'm talking about _Limiter Removal_! Now my dragon's Attack Points get doubled!"

"6600 Attack Points?" Sly said bewildered. "That's way too powerful!"

"Now _Power Tool Dragon_, attack _Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode_!"

**Leo (1700)/Sly (0)**

"How did I lose to you?" Sly said.

"Because you don't duel for fun," Leo said. "You duel so can think you're cooler than everyone else."

"Hmph, this loss doesn't matter anyway. It's a stupid game," Sly said as he walked away. He then thought to himself. "Just you wait Leo."

Leo was greeted by his classmates along with Akiza and Luna. "So?" he asked. "What did you think?"

"Where did you get that _Limiter Removal_ card?" Luna asked.

"From Yusei," Leo said. "He said that card wins duels, and he's always right."

"Yusei really does know best," Akiza thought to herself. "You know Leo," she said, "you're becoming more of a man every day, the way your dueling is improving."

"Thanks Akiza!" Then Leo heard his stomach rumble. "Come on, guys!" he said. "It's lunchtime!"

Luna looked at Akiza. "Good to see that some things never change," she said.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It was raining in New Domino City. In celebration of Leo's win at school that day, he and Luna decided to take Akiza to spend some time at Yusei, Jack, and Crow's apartment. When the trio arrived at the right floor, the twins dropped their stuff off at their place, then headed across the hall to the boys' place. Luna knocked but heard no answer. "Try knocking louder!" Leo suggested.

"How about I just use the key Yusei gave me instead?" Luna retorted.

"Yusei gave you a key?" Leo said dumbfounded. "How come I didn't get one?"

"Because Yusei knows I'm the more responsible one," Luna said seriously. Akiza chuckled.

"Aw, come on! Akiza, you don't think I'm irresponsible, do you?"

"I think you could learn a few things from your sister, sure," she said. Leo pouted.

Luna opened the front door to the boys' apartment and poked her head in. "Yusei?" She couldn't see anyone but she heard mumbling coming from Yusei's room.

When they got close enough, they heard Crow's voice say "I'm gonna go get us some water. Working on this all day has made me thirsty." Crow stepped out of Yusei's room and spotted Akiza and the twins. "Hey! Look who's here!" he greeted. "Guys, why don't we take a break? We've got company." Jack and Yusei stepped out of Yusei's room.

"Akiza!" Yusei said with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you," she said back. She ran up and hugged him. Yusei lifted her in the air and spun her around before placing her feet back and the ground and giving her a kiss.

"Hey!" Leo said. "Were you going to say 'hi' to us?"

"Of course I am." Yusei let go of Akiza, knelt down and gave Leo and Luna a big hug. "Hi, you two."

"Yusei, guess what!" Leo said excitedly. "I beat Sly in my match today!"

"That's great, Leo!" Yusei said. "Sly's your friend who lent me his _Eccentric Boy_ card when I dueled Heitmann, right?"

"I wouldn't exactly call him my friend," Leo said. "He's a good duelist, though. His Spellcaster deck is tough to beat."

"Yusei," Akiza said, "I need some more help with physics. Do you have time?"

"I always have time for you, Akiza," Yusei smiled. "Shall we go in here?" Yusei motioned to his room.

"Yusei!" Leo cried. "Aren't you going to hang out with us?"

"Akiza needs my help right now, Leo." Leo pouted. "But don't worry. We'll still have time to hang."

"Awesome!" Leo shouted.

Crow got Leo's attention. "Leo, while you wait for Yusei to finish helping Akiza, Jack and I went and bought 'Duel Dungeon III' today!"

"'Duel Dungeon III'?" Leo's jaw dropped. "I have been waiting years for that game to come out!"

"Let's play a few rounds then," Crow said.

Yusei and Akiza entered his room and Akiza got out her textbook and notes. Jack held the door open and said "Try not to spend too much time snogging okay?" before shutting the door.

* * *

><p>The clouds had been grey for hours and Mr. Izinski had surmised earlier that day that perhaps a storm might be brewing. When he got home from work, he grabbed the mail out of the mailbox and rushed inside to avoid getting wet. "Honey? I'm home!" he yelled as he stepped inside his home.<p>

"Oh, honey! Come inside before you catch a cold!" his wife anxiously pleaded as she pulled him inside. She kissed her husband and helped him get his coat off.

"Thank you, dear," he said before giving her a big hug. "Where's Akiza?"

"She said she was taking the twins to Yusei's after school today."

"Shouldn't she be studying for her physics final?"

"She said she needs help and Yusei is practically a physics expert. Did you know he built that duel runner of his from scratch?"

"I didn't," Mr. Izinski said, completely amazed. "That boy is a miracle. He can do absolutely anything. I should talk to him about becoming a civil engineer. Akiza told me how he wants to work on developing the Ener-D reactor."

"That sounds like a good idea, if a bit odd."

"What's odd about it?"

"Yusei is an incredible turbo duelist. He's the top-ranked duelist in New Domino City! Surely someone like him is destined to climb the ladder even further. Remember when we were kids and used to watch Yugi Moto in his televised matches? Yusei is certainly good enough to become the next King of Games. Why should he settle for anything less?"

Mr. Izinski thought for a moment then spoke. "Maybe Yusei doesn't want to be King of Games. He hates the spotlight. He didn't want to have to be a hero but circumstance made him one. After saving the world twice, do you think maybe he deserves time to figure out what he wants to do?"

"You're right. So what will you say if he and Akiza can't make it work?"

"I won't say anything. I'll just break his legs," he laughed.

"Dear, that's not funny," his wife scolded. Just then, lightning flashed across the sky and thunder boomed in their ears. Hailstones began pelting their rooftop. "I hope Akiza made it to Yusei's unscathed."

"So do I," said Mr. Izinski. "I don't want her driving home if this weather persists."

"Should we go get her?" asked Mrs. Izinski.

"The roads are too dangerous. I'll tell her to stay put until the storm passes or until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" his wife questioned. "Are you sure?"

"As uncomfortable as I am with Akiza spending the night with a group of boys, we don't really have a choice. She had better know her physics textbook cover to cover when she comes home," he said. His wife smiled as he went to fetch the phone.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so when you're at the top of a vertical circle," Yusei said, "both your normal force and the force of gravity are pulling down so they're both negative quantities."<p>

"Okay, so it's a negative mass times gravity minus the normal force."

"Yes! See, it's not so bad," Yusei said. "You're doing great. I think you'll ace this final."

"Only because you've been so patient in helping me," she replied before looking meekly to the floor. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said. "Want a hug?"

"Always," she said smiling. Yusei's arms embraced Akiza's shoulders when suddenly, she said "Oh, hang on, I hear my phone ringing." She rummaged through her purse and dug her cell phone out. "Oh, it's my parents. Hello? Hi, Dad."

Yusei got up and left the room and headed to the kitchen to get him and Akiza some drinks. "How's it going in there?" Crow asked.

"Good. She's getting it. I don't think she really needs my help," Yusei said.

"So what's she doing now?" Jack asked.

"She's on the phone with her dad."

"Uh-oh, he's probably demanding to know what the two of you are up to," Crow joked.

"Her father trusts me," Yusei said. "How's the game going?"

"Leo's been trying his best at this boss but he's not making any headway," Crow went on. "Man, that rain is getting heavy."

"Aw, man! I lost!" Leo shouted. "Luna! Can you try to beat this guy? I've run out of tries."

"I don't want to play, Leo. Can't I just give you my duel disk and have you use it?" Luna said.

"I don't know how to use your deck, Luna. Please help me out?"

"Oh fine, if you're going to whine about it," she conceded. "I'll give it a try."

"Thank you, Luna!" Leo hugged her. "You're the best sister ever!"

"Will you still say that if I don't win?"

"Of course!"

"Okay, here I go." Luna's duel disk synced with the game and the boss came up on the screen.

_"I am the dreaded Skeleton knight!"_ the character spoke. _"Duel me if you hope to pass through the valley!"_

**Luna (4000)/Boss (4000)**

"I get the first move," Luna said. "I place three cards face down and end my turn."

Leo gasped. Jack spit out his drink. Crow's eyes went wide. Yusei smiled.

_"I play the Field Spell Mystic Plasma Zone. Now all DARK monsters gain 500 attack points. Next, I play Spell Card Polymerization! I fuse together Tainted Wisdom(1250/800) and Ancient Brain(1000/700) to summon Skull Knight(3150/1850)._

"That's what he did to me!" Leo shouted.

_"Now my knight will attack you directly!_

"I activate the Trap Card _Waboku_! Now I won't take any damage."

"Phew," Leo sighed. "That was close. Luna, you're going to have to take out that _Skull Knight_ before you can get at his life points."

"Hush, Leo. I've got a plan." Luna turned back to the screen. "I activate another Trap Card, _Bad Reaction to Simochi_. Now all increases to your life points will be inflicted as damage. Next I activate the spell Soul_ Taker_. Now I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. I choose _Skull Knight_. And although it would normally give you 1000 life points, but with _Bad Reaction to Simochi_, you take 1000 points of damage instead."

**Luna (4000)/Boss (3000)**

"Finally, I activate the trap _Gift Card_. This would give you 3000 life points, but instead, you'll take 3000 points of damage."

**Luna (4000)/Boss (0)**

The Skeleton Knight on the screen burst into purple flames. Leo's jaw dropped. "Y-y-you beat him! In two minutes! On your first try! Without even summoning a monster!"

"He wasn't that hard. You just needed to try different cards," Luna said.

Akiza finally emerged from Yusei's room. "Yusei, that was my dad. He said he didn't want me driving home in the storm so he and Mom gave me permission to spend the night here."

"Oh!" Yusei wasn't sure what to do with this information. His first instinct was to jump for joy at the opportunity to spend a whole night with his girlfriend. Instead, he put on his usual expression and said "Well, I guess we should find you a place to sleep, then."

"Akiza's sleeping over?" Leo shouted. "Can we sleep over, too?"

"Why not?" Crow said. "Let's make a night of it!"

Yusei turned back to Akiza, "And it's totally okay with your parents?"

"Well, my dad did sound a bit reluctant, but he's right. I can't drive home in this storm and the forecast says it won't end until late."

"He didn't want to say anything to me about stuff I shouldn't do?"

"Oh, Yusei. You know my dad trusts you."

"Well that's good to know," Yusei said relieved.

"So I meant to ask," Akiza started, "what were you guys working on when we came over?"

"I guess I should tell you. It's a bit of a long story," Yusei said as he led Akiza to the computer in his room. "Remember those thugs that tried to corner us when we went on our date?" Akiza nodded. "Well after Jack and Crow beat them, their runners were confiscated by Sector Security. We went to the impound to take a look at them and we ran into Vizor."

"Vizor?" Akiza was shocked. "The Accel-Synchro duelist?"

"That's right," Yusei continued. "He said that someone wanted those runners tested so he made a copy of the CPU's data and asked us to look at it. The problem is, it's encrypted."

"Yusei, I know nothing about computers. What does that mean?"

"It means that the data has been encoded such that we can't read it. Jack and Crow were trying to help me break the code."

"Have you gotten anywhere?" Akiza asked.

"Not really," Yusei replied. "It's times like this when I wish Bruno was still around." Akiza recalled when Bruno first showed up and Yusei and he spent days at a time furiously programming. She remembered resenting Bruno for spending more time with Yusei than she got to, but that feeling eventually passed and she eventually warmed up to him and became his friend.

"I'm sure you'll crack it soon," she said before kissing Yusei's cheek. He looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life," said before hugging her tightly.

"I think I'm the lucky one," she replied. "I love you, Yusei."

"I love you too, Akiza."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Come on, then. Let's go join our friends."

With that, Team 5D's settled down for the evening. When it came time to eat, Jack made shrimp and sushi spaghetti. Everyone gave him a funny look when he served it, but found it rather appetizing once it was smothered in tomato sauce. Afterward, they all began falling asleep while watching a silly movie that Leo chose, and they all began to dream. The storm didn't wake anyone. They were far too comfortable. Yusei hoped that every day from here on could be half as good as today.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It was morning and the sunrise stretched across the horizon. Crow stared out the window and over the skyscrapers of New Domino City to gaze at the shoreline. His mind drifted back to many years ago when he was trapped in the slums of the Satellite. The place had changed so much since those days but the memories of the struggles that he had faced still remained. He remembered the days that he, Yusei, Jack, and Kalin tried to make Satellite a safe place. He remembered his tutelage under Robert Pearson and his friend's untimely death at the hands of his other friend Bolton. It was after Pearson died that Crow looked after the orphans by himself.

He turned his head and looked at Leo and Luna, still asleep on the couch and curled up under a blanket. Crow smiled. They were so young. They reminded Crow of the kids he would look after, bring food to, and play with. In many ways, not much had changed. The orphans now lived with Martha and Blister and were much better off now than if they had still been in his care. Crow thought about his little friends and before long, he remembered. He remembered the day that he suffered his greatest loss that would be forever engraved in his memory.

"You okay, mate?" Crow turned his head to see Jack step out of his room.

"Keep your voice down," Crow said nodding towards the twins. "These two are still asleep." Jack moved to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee.

"What are you doing up so early?" Jack asked.

"I was...thinking."

"About the encrypted runner data?"

"No, about something that happened a long time ago."

"How long ago?"

"Right after Pearson died and I took the orphans under my wing."

"Crow, they're fine. Martha takes great care of kids. You and I both know that."

"You're right," Crow said. "I know they're okay. I just wish I could have done as good a job as she does."

"Crow, I don't think anybody can match Martha," Jack said.

"You're probably right. And I remember you took some serious effort," Crow joked.

"I turned out just fine, thank you very much!" Jack retorted.

"I know," Crow said. "You've changed, you know that?"

"What? Nonsense. I'm still the Jack Atlas I've always been!"

"Maybe, but would that same Jack have formulated a successful plan to get Yusei and Akiza together? Would that same Jack have even cared?"

"Well, I..."

"And this mysterious new job of yours that you're not telling anyone about. What's with that?"

"Look, Crow. I almost lost everything I ever cared about a few weeks ago. You and Yusei are my brothers and I owe both of you for my mistakes. I know I'm a bit fond of the finer things in life, but I know that it's not worth it to have all of that to yourself."

Crow was shocked. Jack was genuinely trying to be a better person. The two boys sat there in silence watching the sunrise until a thought entered Crow's mind. "Jack," he began, "why did you try to get Yusei and Akiza together?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"It was annoying seeing them look at each other like they were in love and not doing anything about it. Honestly, who does that, Crow?"

"You do," Crow bluntly replied.

"I...what?"

"Don't tell me you've never noticed that at any given time, you have three women chasing after you. Don't you think maybe you do something about that?"

"I...I did have feelings for one of them...a long time ago," Jack said.

"You don't anymore?"

"I thought she felt the same way," Jack began, "but then she...I'm not talking about this." Jack got up and headed back to his room.

"Fine, Jack," Crow said. "Shut yourself off from everyone, why don't you? I guess you haven't changed after all."

Jack stopped in his doorway. "She forgot," he said. "We went through so much and then she just forgot."

"I'm sorry, Jack," Crow said. "but don't hide this stuff from us, okay? Me and Yusei are here to help out our bro."

"Thanks, Crow," Jack said. "I'm sorry I got so..."

"I know," Crow replied. "And from everything you told me, I know exactly who it is."

* * *

><p>Not far away, in Yusei's room, Akiza awoke on Yusei's bed and saw Yusei sitting up against the side, still asleep, but still holding her hand. She smiled and realized he must have been doing that all night after letting her have his bed. She picked her upper half up, shimmied over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Good morning," she whispered in his ear.<p>

"Hmm?" Yusei grunted as he woke up. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, silly," she said. "It's morning."

"Oh," Yusei said. "Good morning. Don't you have school today?"

"Yes but it's still early. There's time."

"Time for what?" Yusei asked.

"To do this." She kissed him right on his criminal mark. "You know, this mark scared me when I first saw it."

"I scared you?" Yusei was surprised.

"Well, I didn't trust anybody back then, I'm ashamed to say, except for Sayer."

"Him," Yusei growled.

"Yusei, he's gone," Akiza said."Remember? He got swallowed by an Earthbound Immortal."

"And even that was too good for him," Yusei said. He always tried to see the best in all people but there was one person he had encountered in his life who he had labeled as irredeemable, Sayer. The man who had tried to make Akiza a soldier in a psychic army and dueled Leo using his powers and extra machinery to make him suffer. As if that wasn't enough, he was also a cold-hearted murderer who had killed Misty Tredwell's younger brother.

"Yusei, I know the memory of him upsets you..."

"It does more than upset me," Yusei said. "Nobody in the world disgusts me as much as he did."

"Yusei..."

"He was a complete monster, Akiza! I don't understand how you can remember him fondly at all."

"He was still the one who took me in when I had nowhere to go," Akiza said, "even if his intentions weren't honest. I'm grateful to him for that at least, but now that I have real friends, and the best boyfriend in the world, I really am happy."

"I worry sometimes, though," Yusei said. "What if he came back like everyone else did when the Immortal was destroyed? What if he tries to hurt you again?"

"Yusei," Akiza hugged him tighter, "he's not coming back. He's dead."

"I'm sorry, Akiza. I didn't mean to get so worked up."

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have mentioned him."

Yusei stood up. "Come on," he said. "I'll make us breakfast."

Akiza stood up as well and hugged his arm. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Yusei replied.

They walked into the kitchen together and saw Jack and Crow staring at the sunrise. "Good morning, boys!" Akiza said.

"Good morning," they both said without turning their heads.

"What's with them?" Akiza whispered.

"They look like they're deep in thought," Yusei whispered back. "Why don't you wake the twins so they can see the sunrise? I'll start cooking over here."

"Yusei, I want to help!"

"You're my guest and it would be rude to make my guest work."

"Fine," she said. "But I'm going to cook for you one day," Akiza declared.

"Do you know how?" Yusei asked.

"I'll learn," she said defiantly. She walked to the living room where Jack and Crow stood and found Leo and Luna asleep on the couch. She sat down next to them and shook their shoulders. Gradually, their eyes began to open. "Good morning."

Leo yawned. "Is it time for school yet?"

"Not quite, Leo. Come watch the sunrise."

"Sunrise? Just what time is it?"

"6:15," Akiza said.

"So early!" Leo exclaimed. "Why can't I just sleep more?"

"It is really pretty," Luna said. Leo looked at his sister as she gazed at the orange ball of light dressed in pink clouds on the horizon. Then he looked at the sun himself.

"I guess it is," he said. "Somehow, I feel better now." They all gazed out the window at the sun heralding the arrival of a new day.

"Eggs are ready!" Yusei called. Crow and the twins ran to the kitchen. Jack began to walk that way when Akiza called his name.

"What is it, Akiza?" Jack asked politely.

"I want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For being such a good friend to Yusei that you went through a lot of trouble to get us together. Now I've never been happier."

"Well good. I'm not thinking about making this a habit, though. And if you do anything to break his heart, I swear I will never forgive you."

Akiza hugged Jack right then and there. "Hey, what's this about?"

"You need somebody to hug, Jack."

"I already had this conversation with Crow earlier, thank you very much."

"Then you know that we're both right. Find somebody to make you happy, Jack. You're trying to make up for misdeeds, I know, but Yusei and Crow have already forgiven you for everything."

"Those your psychic powers at work?" Jack asked, then realized she had still lost them. "I'm sorry."

"Come on," Akiza said. "Let's eat. Yusei's food always makes me feel better."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Akiza and the twins were at school, Crow was out delivering items, Jack was at his new job that nobody still knew anything about, and Yusei was at home alone on the phone. "So what do you know about cryptography, Blister?" he asked.<p>

"It's one of my specialties, Yusei. What's your problem?"

"I need some Duel Runner data files decrypted."

"That's some heavy stuff. Can I talk you through what I know over the phone or do you need me there?"

"I think you'd better come look at it."

"Roger that. Martha's got me setting up a network at the orphanage today but I can swing by tomorrow and take a look."

"Great. See you then." Yusei hung up and set his phone down on the counter. No sooner had he set it down did it ring again. Yusei picked it back up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Good morning, Yusei. It's Senator Izinski. How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, sir. What about you? What can I do for you?"

"Actually Yusei, I wanted to do something for you. First, I wanted to thank you for looking after Akiza yesterday."

"It was no trouble at all, sir. I want her to be safe too."

"I know you do. I don't think my little rose has ever been as happy as she's been since you two got together."

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot."

"Second, I wanted to talk to you about what you plan to do."

"What I plan to do? I don't follow, sir."

"Yusei, you are the top duelist in the entire city and leader of the top team in the world. You are a hero in everyone's eyes and you're far too modest to admit any of it."

"Um, thank you, sir, but..."

"But I know that all this isn't really what you want. You want to change the future for the better. You want to perfect what your father created."

"How did you know all of that?" Yusei asked.

"You're dating my daughter, are you not? Is she not allowed to tell me things about you?"

"I didn't realize she told anybody."

"Yusei, I want to help you achieve that goal. With your genius, you could pass the engineering exam and become certified to work for KaibaCorp as an Ener-D developer. Your legacy as Dr. Fudo's son will surely help you out there."

"You really think I could make a difference that way?"

"I know you can, and you know, if that plan falls through, you're still the best duelist out there as far as I'm concerned."

"Thank you, sir. How do I go about getting certified?"

"I'll send you the information later," the senator said. "I'll also handle your application and exam fees."

"Whoa!" Yusei didn't want Mr. Izinski paying for all this. "You don't have to do that. I can pay for all that myself."

"Maybe you can, but I want to anyway. You and your generation are the future, Yusei. I want to make sure you have the future you want. Plus, if you do become an engineer for KaibaCorp, I can get ample government funding for your projects, so an application and an exam are both no sweat off my back."

"Well thank you, sir. I'm flattered you have such faith in me."

"I know it's well placed, son. Now I'll let you get on with your work. I'll be in touch soon."

"Bye, Senator," Yusei said as he hung up. "Wow," he said to himself. "This is huge. I could really be an engineer and change the future Aporia came from. I can finish what my father started."

* * *

><p>Akiza sat at the lunch tables with her friends, May and Sakura. "So Akiza," May asked. "You haven't really talked to us about him yet. What's it like dating the King of Turbo Duels?"<p>

"May!" Akiza cried.

"Oh, come on!" Sakura said. "You knew we were bound to ask about him at some point."

"I've only been dating him for five days!"

"Akiza," May said, "this isn't just some guy who spouted a stupid pick-up line. This is Yusei Fudo! You've been in love with him for, like, ever!"

"What?"

"Ever since you came back to Duel Academy, you haven't shut up about him and how great he is," Sakura said.

"Well he is that great," Akiza said sternly. "He just is."

"You were always too shy around him to say anything, though," said May. "What happened?"

"Jack Atlas began meddling. That Turbo Duel between him and Yusei on Friday? Jack staged it so Yusei would get the courage to ask me out. I guess it worked."

"I love Jack Atlas!" Sakura exclaimed. "He's so suave and powerful! Can you introduce us?"

"Not until you calm down," Akiza said.

"What about your other teammate?" May asked. "What was his name? Raven? Rook?"

"Crow Hogan," Akiza confirmed.

"Crow! I knew it was a bird!" May exclaimed.

"And your mechanic! He was REALLY cute!" Sakura piped back up.

"Both of you, calm down! You're both obsessed with my team!"

"Akiza!" came a voice from far away. She looked around and saw a red duel runner pull up in the parking lot.

"Ah! It's him!" Sakura squealed.

"Calm down, you two, or I won't let you talk to him," Akiza scolded.

"We'll shut up now," they both said.

Yusei dismounted his runner and walked up to the table she was sitting at. "You left your physics textbook at my place," he said holding the giant book out to her.

"Oh, well thank you for returning it to me," she said.

"Not a problem," he said. "Let me know if you ever want any more help."

"Yusei!" May piped up, unable to contain herself.

"Yes? Hey, I remember you," Yusei said. "You screamed at Jack and I on Friday when we came into the office."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," May said. "I wanted to ask! Are you training Akiza for the graduate tournament?"

"I wasn't aware you were entering," he said to Akiza.

"I'm not," she said. "I have too much to do to participate."

"Well maybe Yusei could train me and I could enter..." May began.

"On second thought," Akiza interrupted, giving May a harsh glare, "I could probably find the time to play a few rounds."

Yusei was unsure of what exactly was going on so he changed the subject. "Akiza, I got a call from your dad today. He said he can help me get into KaibaCorp as an engineer. I could continue my father's work."

"That's great, Yusei! Wha..." Just then the bell rang, and it was time for the girls to return to class. "Sorry, Yusei," she said. "I have to get back now but we'll talk later, okay?"

"As you wish," he said.

"I love you, Yusei," she said, hugging him. "Thank you for bringing my book."

"I love you too, Akiza. And you're very welcome." Akiza let go of him and caught up with her friends. "May, you better not try anything like that again."

"It was just a ploy to get you to enter the tournament, silly. Yusei is incredible but he's yours. I know that."

"Thanks, May," Akiza said, "but now I have the tournament and physics to worry about! Thanks a lot!"


End file.
